Shiver
by akoto-chan
Summary: "I ran harder and faster, there was something inside of me that was urging me to drive myself to the fullest, something inside of me that wanted an out…And so I let it."Wolf Bella, Shiftier Quileutes,Vampire Cullens.Follow Bella as she battles to become apart of society again after an unthinkable change happens in her life.You wont find anything like this elsewhere, I guarantee it.
1. The Run

**A/N**, so just a heads up the first parts of the story Is in Bella's point of view. Then we will get to see what's happening with Alice during the same time. This will continue until they become friends. Bella will go by a different name for a little while and is only done so by an OC.

this is **rated M** for its implied jokes along with **curse words** and eventually** sex scenes**.

**Disclaimer: I own no familiar characters, plot lines or locations. The plot of this story is of my own and is not being produced for money.**

I've always been like this, okay not really always but it's been a very long time. It's been long enough for me to come to the conclusion that it's who I am, what I am. I never thought anything of it. Two years in this form, in this once foreign body, is nothing but normal to me now, running until sunrise, sleeping during the day, feasting during twilight hour. Even if two years is technically not enough time to be considered a long time, it is to me a 17 year old.

How'd I get like this you ask? I'll tell you, but I warn you now things always manage to happen for a reason.

* * *

It all started 13 weeks after my 15th birthday. Talk about bad omen. Strange things were happening to me in the weeks previous of my change. One, my reflexes increase by tenfold. That's saying a lot considering I'm one of the clumsiest people you'll ever come across. My strength was increased but not by an insane amount. And one thing in particular I was always hot, as conceded as it is to say that I'm not talking about my physical appearance, I'm talking about my overall body temperature. It was so hot that a basic thermometer wasn't able to pick up on it; I wasn't feeling sick so there was no real reason to go to a doctor to check up on it. But then everything just started to get out of control, quite literally.

It happened on a Thursday, the last day of my miserable 8th grade year. And to top it off with a pretty little cherry my mom decided that she had enough of bright, dry, hot sunny Arizona and was aiming to move to muggy hot, sunny Florida with her 'hot' boy toy. Of Corse I didn't know this until I got home that evening.

She told me:

"Bella we're moving." Simply summarized, she went on and on about how she hated being in Arizona and blah, blah, blah, a whole bucket of crap served with whipped cream. That didn't bother me though; I was also tired of being in Arizona. I was tired of the bullying, and being an outcast. I thought (how silly of me) that I could start over if I moved with them to Florida, but that wasn't going to happen; no not on my mom's watch she, not surprisingly, wasn't finished:

"When I say we, I mean myself and Phil."

That was a first; she always made an effort to include me everywhere she and her boy toy would go. Maybe she's finally desperate enough to ship me away to some god forsaken land.

"You're going to live with your dad up in Forks, Washington."

Yeap god forsaken indeed, what did she tell me? Oh yea:

"You'll love it up there. The sun hardly shows if ever, so no one can make fun of your super white skin, it rains almost all year, you like the rain don't you Hun?"

I only hummed at her in reply. Come to think about it I hadn't spoken a word to her that day and I didn't change that factor either as I walked quickly around her so I could go down the hallway to my room. I grabbed my green iPod Nano and swiftly made my way out of my room and around my mother to go through the front door that I was standing by just a moment ago. Slamming the door shut I walked, I walked for maybe five minutes before it started to turn into a run.

At that time, as I grew angry or frustrated with something I would get a faint but annoying buzzing noise in my head, and when it stopped it left behind a head splitting headache. I found that if I walked or ran that the headache would go away, but it didn't that time. So I kept running and I found myself in the forest next to the city of Phoenix, Renee and Phil would come here to camp and would bring me along as well a few times. I believe it's called Tonto but that's beside the point.

Something strange happened when I entered the forest. Everything about me changed, I felt everything in myself become alive. The buzzing in my head increased but I kept running, I could hear the birds clearly but there wasn't any around me that I could tell in the thick over top branches. My eye site changed as well. I could clearly see the detail in the bark of the trees, in the dead leaves on the floor, it was all so strange. But with all of the other strange occurrences I accepted it without complaining. I didn't stop though to marvel at these new abilities that I've gained, I actually ran harder and faster, there was something inside of me that was urging me to drive myself to the fullest, something inside of me that wanted an out…

And so I let it.

* * *

In the time between running like a normal human being to running like a mad animal, was and still is a complete blur to me, I can't quite come up with the right words to use to describe the feeling, besides maybe that I quite literally exploded out of my own skin. To say the change was painful is a complete understatement.

If I thought my body temperature was hot I was mistaken, I was burning up. The white frost looking fur that magically appeared on my skin was hot as hell, I was afraid that I would die of my own heat. I stopped running at this point, the buzzing in my head stopped and so did the headache.

Turning around I noticed that my clothes where ripped into shreds as if an animal had attacked me, I thought that if I left it there it would be an easy explanation for my disappearance. There was no way in hell that I was going to stick around a forest in one of the hottest places in the United States. I went up to my clothes and tried to remember which pocket I place my Nano in, I decided that I would just shuffle my nose around my clothes not trusting my overly huge paws to do the work. It took only a moment for me to find it but when I did I was finding it difficult to pick it up without damaging it. So I sat down with a huff, stirring up so leaves around me. I glared at the Nano debating if I should leave it or try and find a way to bring it with me.

Thumping my tail hard on the ground, the heat and the inability of using my thumbs were getting to me. So I left it, I left my rock, my only piece of sanity. Deep down I knew I could live without it, that I would make it through this new thing just fine. But there was also that little piece of doubt, that little voice that you always tell to shut up, telling me it was going to be one hell of hard and long journey ahead of me, but I accepted that. And I ran northwest towards what I hoped was the Grand Canyon.

It took me only 6 hours to get to my first river, and seeing that was heaven. I jumped in it and splashed around awkwardly as I tried to understand how to properly do the doggy paddle. It wasn't so hard with my massive paws it just felt a bit uncomfortable at first. I spent a good ten minutes just swimming in a circle, occasionally diving down a foot or two to scare the native fish. After deciding that I was indeed much cooler I swam to the bank and shook all of the water from my fur and continued my journey to the Grand Canyon.

I would occasionally jump back into the water loving how icy it felt to my burning skin, I didn't stay as long as I did the first time around, I knew that in about 2 hours the sun would be setting and I would have to rest and find something to eat. The thought of eating turned my stomach. I knew in my condition I couldn't just walk into, say a burger joint, and expect to get fed. No I was going to have to find some food out here. And the only thing out here besides trees, dirt and rocks were the wild life. And by wildlife I mean foxes, mountain lions, snakes, and other 'wonderful' reptilian species. But I could live off of that right? That one guy on TV did it all the time, what was his name Bear Grillisk or something? Whatever back to my point, I needed to learn how to hunt.

And hunt I did, I won't bore you with the gruesome details, but know that I ate and I ate well, and very messily. Oh well it was something new to me so tough luck on my part. Killing my prey was easy, seeing how I'm a 10 foot sparkling white wolf, okay maybe not sparkling, but I was white as hell. I just let my instinct kick in and I was off. The only bother was the blood on my fur, I found it revolting. I found it easier to wash it off at the river but I knew if I wanted to go north that I would have to learn how to eat cleaner. It was the end of twilight hour as I finished cleaning myself in the river. I was tired and had a full belly, what other reason did I need to find a spot to sleep? I nestled myself at the base of an old sycamore tree, it wasn't very comfortable but it wasn't really uncomfortable either but I slept, and I slept for a long time.

* * *

This routine lasted until I got to the Grand Canyon. Stupid me I forgot how populated that place was during the summer months. Because of this I had to switch up my sleep routine. So now I was sleeping during the day in an indent along the canyon walls and exploring the place at night.

I don't know what's so great about the Grand Canyon during the day. During the night is when all the animals come out to play. Play? Well not really, more like hide and seek from Bella and her appetite. I'll admit, even if it is a bit disturbing it did taste pretty good, I could always go without the blood but that's a part of life.

Through my short journey so far, I've come to realize that it's much easier and comfortable to travel at night. It was easier to slip past very populated places even though I am completely white in the shadows. And in the forests it was easier to hunt as well.

I went west from the Grand Canyon across Nevada and into California's Sierra mountain range. There was plenty of tree coverage and hardly any people in the higher altitudes that I kept at. I headed north from there, it took me a week and a half to reach California's northern border to Oregon. I decided that I would be more comfortable in colder climates.

I stayed about 2 months in Oregon with no problem of staying hidden from everyone, the reason I stayed was because the weather was a very nice difference from Arizona and the wild life there was much tastier. I moved up to Washington a week later staying close the eastern border as I was making my way to get closer to Ontario, Canada. I wouldn't be staying in Ontario but I knew there was providence north of it were there was hardly any people. That way I could walk around during the day and swim in the bay whenever I felt like it.

It took me along while to make it up to that providence. Mainly because the Canadian bored is filled with people and cities. I had to be very careful moving around. I had to be tactical with my movements, something I was never great at, but maybe being a wolf would give me some advantages with that part of myself.

It took me 3 months to get to the northeastern part of Alberta. Mainly because of some heavy snow fall during the third month, the snow didn't bother me at all, but finding food was the difficult part during the storms.

It took me a whole month and a half of slow moving to reach the border of Nunavut. It was here that I spent my two years of solitude. Within the first year of my residency there I became one with my wolf form, and because of that I was able to communicate slightly with wolfs that I passed by as well. Most of the packs were frightened of me and my appearance. Who wouldn't be?

There was one pack that took me in; the alpha female circled me one day. Sniffing and checking me out, I knew she could tell that I wasn't a normal arctic wolf or a wolf at all, but she wanted me to follow her and I did. I guess at the time she could tell I was a young wolf and in need of guidance, she took me to her pack and communicated with them. At that time I didn't know at all with what was being 'said' to me. But as time passed and I became more in tune with the beast within me I started to understand, started to follow orders given to me by the older wolfs, mainly by the alphas. The female alpha has the same shiny coat that I have and the alpha male had a more cream fur coat. And at times the alphas would allow me to play with the newborn puppies; it was a way for them to recognize me as a part of their pack and family. I was considered part of their family and I enjoyed it.

That year passed without anymore interruptions. There were of Corse arguments among that pack as to who should be the new alpha, and many even wanted me to be it because of my size and youth, but I refused every time.

Towards the early middle of my second year with this pack the Female alpha confronted me, her wise spiritual voice always helped to calm me down:

"Adah" the name she gave me, she explained that it meant beautiful addition, and that I was a beautiful addition to her family.

"Although it is not uncommon for a black arctic wolf to be born, it is a terrible struggle for them to survive in a place like this one." The alpha male explained to me a while back when I asked why all arctic wolf were so light in color, that the lighter the fur the easier it is to catch your prey, the dark you are the harder it is to blend into your surroundings, that was the reason why this pack did not consist of any darker wolves, they have perished of starvation, or left on their own in hopes of a better place.

I nodded my overly large head to confirm that I understood what she was referring to, she continued:

"I feel that this pup has a high potential to be great in his years. But if he were to stay here he will surly parish, I am asking you, as your alpha, to journey with him when he is old enough to leave the pack"

I nodded again to confirm that I understood what she had also said, and what she was hinting at.

"You will accompany him 6 moon spans from now" 6 months, wonderful "and from now until then you will become the pup sitter" I whined at this new information, but stopped immediately when I received a growl as a response.

"Quiet Adah, you should be proud that I want you to be the pup sitter that is a very valuable job in this pack, must I remind you who it is that are our packs future?"

I shook my head no. I knew that being the sitter was probably the most honorable position you could get besides being a beta*. As the sitter the alpha was putting the pup's lives in your hands. It would be your responsibilities that nothing would hurt the pups. You were in fact acting as their guardian. So I guess there really wasn't anything to complain about right? Pshh riigghhtt…

* * *

They were crawling all over me, biting my ears when that could climb to them, pulling as hard as they could on my tail, they were even pulling my fur. It was cute at first, but it's already been at least two hours. And the things they were doing to me were starting to make certain parts of my body tender. It was as if I was an indestructible unfeeling gigantic teddy wolf for them to play with! It was maddening and the thought that I was going to have to do this for 6 months was a maddening thought all together. I love the pups, I really do. But their TEETH! They are all so sharp it actually hurts! Of course they couldn't do any lasting damage. It was a feat that came to a surprise to us whole as a pack. Any time I would get a scratch or a cut or any sort of damage to myself it would heal right before everyone's eyes.

One of the elder wolfs, who recently came back from going on a journey to search for better lands told me about my fast healing. Four months after being assigned pup sitter.

His old wispy voice made it impossible to believe that he could ever lie.

"I have seen others like you young Adah, but they are not in tune with their inner wolf as you are. But they know how to revert back into their human form. Something you must learn before you lose your human self altogether."

I never thought that that could be possible. The thought of changing back never actually crossed my mind at all. I don't understand why. I just felt, and still do, so at peace with myself and everything around me. I had nothing to worry about, nobody here judged me, no one here bullied me to do things for then that I didn't want to do, no one laughed at my abnormal pale skin. Why would there be any need to change back?

"I found these children of the moon on the western border of Washington, close to the city forks where there are hardly any people residing there. An ideal place to be, there are dense forests and a plentiful food supply."

Forks Washington, the place my father resides in. it seemed as if no matter what I did I was going to have to go to forks anyways… joyful.

"That's where my father lives." I replied in my best attempt to actually speak.

"Good" he replied a thoughtful look in his eye. "If you could reconnect with him once you have your body in control you could live with him as initially planned. It would give the alphas a piece of mind if you would try so this way you would have a place where you won't be helpless and alone in your human form."

The elder wolf walked away most likely to tell the alphas of his telling to me. He left me in the same sitting position and left me to my thoughts. Why would he, Charlie my biological father, bring me in after my sudden disappearance for so long? No doubt he's already moved on by now. How would he react if I just showed up on his front door step, stinking like I haven't had a proper shower in months and with a black arctic wolf at my side? Oh yes he would defiantly NOT have a heart attack at seeing his supposed dead child and if that didn't get him to have a mild stroke I'm sure my 'companion' would do the trick just by site.

I huffed at that thought. Because of my deep musing I was slightly startled by four not so little and slightly heavy pups ramming into my side. Trying and failing to get me to roll onto my side. But I gave them the wanting affect and dramatically rolled over onto my back. I was once again tackled by the chaotic 4, one black Ciar and the 3 cream pups, Sandy, Mocha and Skye. I surrendered myself to them so that they could do whatever they wanted. Strangely though, Ciar the most active of the four stretched out and let out a large yawn as he made himself comfortable on my chest and fell asleep. The other three pups started whining at him, but they only received a swish of his tail in response. If Ciar were ever to be human I bet he would be just like me when it came to sleeping. If I was tired I would sleep regardless if it was the right place or time. And there was nothing anyone could do about it. But being on my back was an uncomfortable feeling and I didn't like it at all, so I rolled over. Ciar slid right off onto the cool ground, and got up annoyingly. He sat close to my maw and spoke to me.

"Mother says we will be leaving in two moon spans just the two of us. Do you know why?"

Ciar, as energetic and lazy as he was, always had such a great observation skill that his brother and sisters lagged. It made him sound so much older and wiser then he really was.

"She wants you to live. And having dark fur lessens that chance by a lot where we live" I replied

"But why would she make you go with me? I am quite capable of taking care of myself."

"It's not just you who she's trying to help. Have you not noticed my size Ciar? I am much larger than the polar bears and not only that but I tower over our own alphas, with your observation skills I am certain that you have notice that something is not right." I was getting a bit defensive, I didn't fully understand why but I felt the need to defend the reason of leaving myself.

"I have, and out of courtesy I did not ask. But…" he drifted off. He seemed uncertain of how to ask or if he should ask. Instead of completing his question he once again stretched out on his tummy. And just watched what was happening across the field from us. Regardless I answered his open question.

"I was once human Ciar, still am." I told him about my life. We would be traveling together soon, so why not, I've known him his entire life but he knew nothing of me. We spent the rest of the next two weeks just talking and answering questions. And before we knew it, it was already time to leave the pack all together.

I promised the alphas that I would try to reconnect with Charlie my father but I didn't promise that everything would work out perfectly. They understood of Corse, because even in the world of wolves embracing a lost pup was highly impossible.

We said our goodbyes and wishes were given, with one finally good bye and thanks to the alphas we made our way southwest towards Washington.

* * *

Because of the summer season, we made it across Alberta in no time, I took us only two moths even though we were going at a leisure pace. With Ciar by my side the trip was quite fun, he was the friend I've always wanted and finally had. He was my new rock. Rather he knew it or not, I had a deep connection with him and I would even consider him to be my own adopted little brother.

When we finally made it into Washington State he went off on his own just a bit ahead of me to become familiar with the new scents. He found a lizard commonly known as a western skink. I had seen some similar to these in Arizona but never bothered with them.

"Adah look! Look! It's a lizard! Do you see it?" he started bouncing around me in excitement, I didn't blame him to him we were in a completely different world. And seeing a lizard was not something common where we lived.

"Yes Ciar I see it" I continued walking the thought of a possible cold shower was sounding very nice, I wanted to find this pack of supposed werewolves so I could change back to being a human, it's been a long while.

We spent another 2 weeks traveling south west until we got to a highway. We got to that highway around midafternoon and there were many cars on the road at the time. So Ciar and I stuck to the forest nearby until very late at night. We crossed over the highway and continued west for another 4 days before we reached the next major highway. We waited until night fall again and spent our time cooling down by swimming in the nearby rivers. We crossed that highway as well and continued out journey west. It wasn't long before my enhanced smelling could pick up the sea salt that drifted through the air. I looked over to Ciar to see him sniffing the air as well, noticing the familiar sent of ocean water. He looked at me with his bright bronze eyes and his lips rose to show a set of pearly white teeth and took off towards the ocean. I laughed within myself and ran after him, catching up to him easily. We passed by two small towns before we reached the water. We stayed at the coast for a couple hours maybe, just soaking up the cool salt air as it whipped around our furs.

"This feels almost perfect Adah… "Ciar commented softly with his eyes closed and head tilted up to the sky.

"Almost Ciar, almost…" I replied just as softly. I sighed and opened my eyes and looked at Ciar's black silhouette against the rising moon, "Come on, I think were only a day away from forks, let's hurry and stick to the coast as much as we can for now. The elder told me the moon children lived close to the beach"

" K let's go!" he sprinted ahead of me with much enthusiasm, I let him go ahead of me for about 15 feet before I started running after him.

The sun started rising as we came across a saltwater river. Ciar had slowed down considerably and I decided that it was time to eat and sleep; I wanted us to be at full strength when we met these other 'werewolves'. I didn't know what to expect, and I wasn't going to put either one of us in danger.

* * *

The sun was in the midst of setting, Ciar and I decided it was time to go find these supposed moon children. We treaded lightly, fully alert of our surrounding. The last thing Ciar and I needed was to be attacked by surprise. We traveled north for about 3 hours before I started feeling a slight pressure in my head. It was the slight pressure that I was familiar with that usually signaled the beginning of a migraine.

Every five feet or so the pressure would push on my brain a little harder, but I shoo lot off, a migraine was not something I needed at the moment. So concentrated on pushing that feeling away, and surprisingly it went away pretty fast. There was no longer a pressure on my head which made it much easier to concentrate on my surrounding. The first thing I noticed as we continued our caution forward advances was the particular scent in the air. It wasn't a putrid smell but it wasn't a very pleasant one either. It tangled between the natural wet forest scents. It was off setting and it made me even more paranoid of my surroundings, but I forced myself to continue on. I could tell my Ciar's posters that he too could sense the difference in the air.

Ciar and I stopped at this point almost simultaneously. We were surrounded by sky towering redwood trees, unidentifiable tall bushes and damp dirt under our let out a whine of discomfort, his eyes shifting from side to side his ears back and tail between his legs. I caught a sound to my left it was the sound of quick running, and it sounded powerful for every time it made contact with the ground a distinctive double thump would hit the ground followed by another two thumps. Whatever was coming was powerful and it had friends. I heard another 2 set of powerful running coming from my right and the front of me. Just as I completed my observation a dark rusty colored wolf, only slightly larger than me, charged out of the tree line from my left skidding to a halt. The other two from right, blue* and white fur covered his body, to center, red-orange fur covered his body, came into view as well. They too were also large but much smaller them myself but bigger than Ciar. It was three against two… but in reality it was three against 1, Ciar was still considered a teenager in basic wolf years and these ones that were in front of us looked much older and a lot more muscle. I quickly threw my body over Ciar lowering myself so that he was hardly visible under my long white belly fur. I let a low warning growl rumble in my chest. It was only successful to bring the third wolf lowered his ears and tail in a surrender motion, the second wolf and first kept their tense and paranoid position. I let out another louder warning growl but I was given the same result. A tense moment later the first wolf relaxed out of his stance which was soon followed by the blue wolf.

It was obvious that the first wolf to confront me was the alpha of this '3 man pack'. He backed up into the woods along with the red orange wolf and disappeared from site. I didn't relax my stance when Ciar began to push up on my upper belly asking to be let out. I wasn't letting him so I pushed down on him as a sign of no. The blue wolf looked at me curiously but I didn't waste my time on him as I was greeted with the sound of human footsteps coming from the directions of which the two wolves disappeared from. The alpha was the first to come out of the tree line he had dark tanned skin, bulging biceps and pecks along with an ultra-defined stomach and body. He was tall about 6 feet 7 and had a tribal tattoo on his right shoulder. The other one had a more reddish tan to his skin. He was much shorter than the alpha, he stood about 6 feet, he looked younger then the alpha and his muscle definition was considerably smaller than the alpha.

The alpha walked up to me. I subconsciously lowered myself more on to Ciar; he whimpered and scooted back to my lower belly and tried to make himself as small as possible, shaking slightly. The Alpha Spoke:

"I am in no means here to harm you or your pup. How about you phase back and we can talk."

I shook my head no. I had no other way of telling him that I didn't know what he was talking about. He continued

"My name is Sam Ulley, I am the Alpha of my pack. I've tried to communicate with you though our mind like that all shape shifters, that's what we are," indicating the two behind him and myself "have, but I got no response back, in fact I couldn't hear anything coming from you. Do you speak English?"

I cocked my head the left just a bit and lost my aggressive stance, but made sure that Ciar was not visible. I nodded my head answering Sam's question.

"Alright some progress," he muttered but I could hear it clearly. "Do you know how to phase back?"

Again I cocked my head to the side, what did he mean by phase back? I think he understood my confusion and explained lightly.

"When I say phase back, I mean can you return to your human form."

I shook my head no.

"Okay, how long have you been in your wolf form then?"

At first I didn't know how to reply to him, after a thought I hit the ground with my paw twice. Just like the big furry horse I felt like. Maybe if I do well he'll give me a carrot while we're at it. I snorted at the thought.

"Two?" he asked. I nodded my head in response.

"Two Months?" I shook my head no.

"Two… Weeks?" Again I shook my head no.

He gasped as realization dawned on him "two years?" I nodded my head yes.

"That's unbelievable, "he whispered more to himself "I've never heard of someone surviving so long in their wolf form without it completely destroying you human way of thinking"

I was so into my conversation with the alpha that I forgot about the other wolf, who I might add was no longer to the right of me. Once again I was on my guard lowering myself to the ground. The alpha assured me.

"There is no reason to feel tense, I sent him away to get some clothes, are you a male?"

I shook my head no.

"I thought so," he continued "only a female would feel the need to protect a cub in such a way." He paused to think "Is he to a shape shifter?"

I repeated my earlier action.

"Good that works out much better, I will help you shift back if you like, and then we can talk face to face in a literal sense."

I nodded my head that was of course the reason for me to be in this god forsaken town.

"I will warn you now, when you do manage to phase back you will be stark naked. One of the flaws when it comes to phasing back and forth is that you will shred your clothes. Also when you do manage to phase back for the first time you will most likely be in a lot of pain, your muscle memory is used to you being in this form, changing back to your human form will cause your muscles to shrink and reshape. And you might not be able to become a wolf again for a good few days."

I bobbed my head up and down a couple of times.

The blue wolf was on his way back, I could hear his paws dully hitting the muddy ground. As the blue wolf entered the clearing I spotted a bundle of clothes tired to a rope hanging from his mouth, and swung it to the alpha. Sam then spoke.

"This is Jared, the newest to my pack; he will tend to your pup and his needs if any."

I moved myself off of Ciar and told him that the furless red one would be his sitter, and that he would take care of Ciar.

Ciar didn't like it, he whimpered again and made his way to Jared and lowered himself to Jared's feet waiting to follow his new sitter.

"Paul, the one still in his wolf form will stay here with me as we help and watch over your transformation" Sam spoke up. "Jared will be taking your pup to our lands where he will be safe and fed. Your transformation may take a few days to complete"

With that being said Jared turned around and walked a few paces, Ciar followed behind slowly, he looked back at me a couple of times before catching up to Jared. I heard him say "goodbye Adah" right before he disappeared into the woods.

I felt a stab in my chest, he wasn't just saying goodbye to me, he was saying goodbye to the only form that I have been his whole life and one that I figured that he came to love as an older sister.

A sense of realization hit me. I was going to be human again, super white, and a complete outcast. Why should there be any reason to leave this structured easy way of living. Why go back to a world where I'm bullied? I don't exactly know, but there was a little push inside of me that wanted to be able to walk on two feet and to be able to go to a store and buy some potato chips. Man when was the last time I had a bag of chips to myself…

"Okay white Wolf" Sam interrupted my chip fantasy "first things first, you have to fully relax your body, and think back to how it felt to have arms and legs. Also if you can try to remember how your toes and fingers moved."

Arms and legs, arms and legs. I concentrated on the feeling of my awkward arms and long legs, but as I did I started thinking of my hands and the joy of having thumbs. I was reminded about my iPod that was left in the forest close to where I used to live, and I started to think about how long it was going to take for me to get back the 5,000 songs that I bought.

Not once during my musing of my iPod did I realize that I sat down, nor did I realize Sam as he was trying to get my attention. It wasn't until Paul who nudged my shoulder with his head did I recognize these things.

"I thought I lost you there for a second" Sam laughed " but before you concentrate I want to stress that the first time you phase back you cannot afford to lose your concentration."

I nodded my head and started to concentrate on what it felt like to walk to run to lose my balance. I lost my hearing and my sense of awareness as I concentrated harder, I felt something shift in me, I could feel my muscles becoming tense, and remembered what Sam told me, to relax myself.

And that's what I did. I started to feel my body shrink in size. It was an extremely uncomfortable feeling that was coming over me to a point where it was painful. I could hear a girl screaming in the distance. I didn't realize it was me who was screaming until I felt two arms wrap a shirt around my now bare chest. I had tears running down my cheeks. I knew this because I felt my face with my now human hand. I heard Sam whisper to me.

"You did very well. It took you only five hours, I was just about ready to call it off for the taking you to my house now so you can sleep and take a shower in the morning. We need to talk to the elders to see if anything like this has ever happened in the records so we can find a better way to help you… sleep now, your pup will be with you when you wake up."

Before I could even come up with something to say blackness took over my vision.

**Ending notes-**

This is un betaed. And I don't plan on finding one for this story just yet. I'm working on another full heartedly, but I've had this one on my computer for a while. If you want more just tell me in a review and I'll do it. and if you couldn't tell by reading to this point it is very AU to a certain measure. I promise I'm not going to keep throwing weird things at you. I have the intention of following some of the major parts of the original series but that is all.


	2. Beginning the rehabilitation

**A/n Ladyies and Gents, may I present to you Chapter 2 :] once again this is un-bettaed, for fun and a Bellice story. M for implied jokes**

**I am also amazed by the amount of reviews I have gotten over one chapter. the most I have ever gotten from any story that I've written here. so thank you 3. on to the story then!**

**Bella's POV**

Chapter 2

When I woke up I could feel every one of my muscles spasm and twitch as my brain familiarized my arms, stomach, and legs. Every inch of my body hurt. No matter how minimal my movements were my muscles would spasm. Gritty my teeth I knew that I had to make an attempt to get up. My attempt was cut short due to the severity of my muscle pain and I let out a scream of pain and frustration. Not a second later I heard thundering footsteps running down that hall and then the door flew open with such speed it left a whole clear through the wall.

Sam was the one who entered the room. "Don't move! Just stop moving!" he was by my side now "You need to relax, tell your body to relax" he turn to the door and hollered "Paul bring me that thermostat in the fridge!"

"Aye-aye, captain!" was the hurried reply with the sound of another door shutting roughly. Then another set of heavy footsteps made its way to the room I was in. when Paul walked in I took the chance to tilt me head to the right just enough to see what Paul looked like as a human. He was as I have come to expect of these strange men. He was largely built with short black hair and a darkly tanned skin.

He handed the thermostat to Sam while telling me "Oh man! You're going to _love_ this stuff. Tastes _amazing" _ his sarcasm didn't go unnoticed by me; he had a cocky grin on his face that made my stomach turn uncomfortably. I didn't know if it was because I was about to drink something very awful or if it was just him that I was worried about. I shrugged it off and thought that maybe after he phased his face got stuck that way. I jokingly thought that could be what Sam was suggestion about losing concentration on phasing back. I internally giggled at that and also wondered if he had anything to be 'cocky' about. I was brought out of my musing when I felt a massive hand on my shoulder.

"Here let me help you up." It was Sam, I tried my hardest not to cry out but a couple of gasps did manage to escape my lips. Once I was fully sitting Sam brought the thermostat to my lips. "It's been chilled in the freezer and the taste… well… bottoms up!" He gave me a sympathetic smile as I drank the substance. It was revolting. The smell itself to rival spoiled milk, and the taste wasn't better. It took every ounce of my power not to puke everything back up. It was horribly blended; there were huge chunks that were sliding down my throat. I just had to pretend it wasn't happening, in all honesty that was really hard to do.

Sam gently laid me back down once I finished my drink "this should start working now in a half hour. You should be able to get up and walk around in half that time. Feel free to grab any clothes from the closet, they might be big because their mine but there are belts hanging on the left side." He got up and walked towards the door. "You can keep the large T and boxers you're in. they're new I haven't worn them before. Also, there is an elder in the living room down the hall. He would like to talk to you and help you out as much as he can with this whole situation." With that he turned right once he left the door way.

I laid there staring at the popcorn ceiling; I let my eyes roam around the room as much as they could without moving my head too much. Sam's room wasn't anything special; his walls were tan, almost like mocha ice cream, which sounded absolutely amazing right now. His bed as much as I could tell was flush against the wall with the window. I was lying in a twin sized bed that was confortable. And considering the fact that I haven't been in a bed for almost two years, it felt foreign to my body, it was almost too comfortable for my likings.

I no longer felt the throbbing pain in my body, so I raised my arm and hand close to my face. I did so easily. It was so strange to see my hand again; I lifted my leg up with a little bit of a struggle. My pale leg had such a contrast to the walls that I couldn't help but laugh about it. My foot was ugly as it has always been, white and awkward.

I swung both of my legs to the side of the bed and slowly lifted my body up into a stand position. I took a couple of uncertain steps. One thing I noticed right away was how light my footfall felt, a huge difference since the last time I walked. I made my way to the closes and slid the door over. I was greeted with tan cargo shorts and a variety of different types of white T-shirts. I thought I was the one who needed a new wardrobe; turns out someone else needed actual color in his life. I grabbed the smallest cargo shorts that I could find and I grabbed one of the white crew necked T-shits. After putting them on I exited the room just as Sam did and followed the direction he left in. on my way I passed by 3 doors before entering the kitchen/Living room. I could hear movement and a lightly frustrated voice.

"I don't know what he wants! It's just sitting there whimpering. I gave him water, he didn't drink it. I gave him a rare steak, he didn't eat it. I'm never babysitting a wolf ever again!" it was Jared. He seemed to be highly stressed over what Ciar was begging for and couldn't produce it. I made my presence to the people and wolf in the room.

"He's just being a ba-"I was unable to continue my sentence because Ciar threw his body on top of me making me stumble back. He started licking me all over my face, his tail was wagging ecstatically. I pushed him back with ease after planting my own kiss under his hazel eye.

The occupants in the room stared at me, sizing me up. Jared was the first to speak his mind.

"Wow, you're white"

"And short." Paul added

"And very skinny." Jared added.

I never considered myself short, nor did I consider myself tall either. Last time I checked I was 5foot 6 inches.

"Paul, Jared that is enough." An ancient voice spoke from the corner of the sun kissed room. He had many wrinkles all over his face, and hands. He was definitely an elder by appearance. Out of habit I bowed my head low to him as a sign of respect. He continued:

"What is your name child?"

"Bella" I replied. It was odd to be able to speak again, my voice sounded different then I remembered. Rougher, there was an edge to it that I noticed but it wasn't on purpose.

"Bella, "he confirmed "take a seat" he motioned to the overly loved couch. As I sat down I sunk down a few inches into it. When I was situated he asked.

"Is your last name swan by any chance?"

I nodded my head slowly, not knowing where he was taking this. He kept quiet but didn't push on it. I knew that he knew my father, I just couldn't remember how, but he looked very familiar.

"Well Bella, how did you happen to become a shape shifter? Sam had informed me that you did not know how to phase back. Which leads me to believe that you were alone?"

I replied, "Yes, I was alone. I have no idea on why I turned into a giant wolf."

"Usually" he started to explain "there are two ways of which the gene changes our body. One, we become overwhelmed by our emotions, and the second is because of vampires being in close proximity who may act as a threat. Tell me where did you live before and hide after your transformation?"

I was becoming overwhelmed by my thoughts. I knew that the odds of normality of turning into a wolf was none to a billion, and that was already something I wasn't going to let myself think too much because I would completely freak myself out about it. But vampires? That's a whole different story. They suck blood, and hiss, and are dead and creepy and hang out in grimy places. They're just so… yuck and made up by adults to scare us from being out too late. There is no way in hell that they could exist.

"Vampires? Get real" I said in disbelief "so what, does that make us some sort a good doing werewolves" I snorted trying to hold my laughter back.

"Yes" the elder said in all seriousness.

"Oh…" I replied "uh okay, so from what I'm piecing together for what you just told me, the reason you guys are giant wolfs is because there must be some vampires here or all of the guys are just dealing with some horrible PMS. "

"No there are vampires here. And all will be explained in due time. Bu before that happens I think it would be best for Sam to explain to you our legends, this way if you have any specific questions I can answer then for you in a week from now. I don't want to stress you to the point where you might phase again because of how fatal that may be to you and the people around here."

"Okay I can do that. " Sam said from behind me. I also nodded in agreement.

"Tell me Bella, how you became a shape shifter."

I told him my story, how I was bullied, how I was an outcast, how all of this happened 2 years ago. I told him about my internal heat difference and how I never had a fever. I told him about the wolf pack that I spent the year and a half with in northern Canada. He was surprised that I was able to stay such a long time with the wolves without being a real wolf by nature. I told him what the elders of my pack told me, and how I was to take Ciar and come here to meet these wolves.

"So you're saying that you understand what the wolves are telling you."

"Yes," I replied "Sorta, it's not like human talk, it's very straight forward, in a way. But it's not elementary. I guess if I stayed with them longer it would seem like human speech, but for now I know enough to have a conversation. That is why Ciar is so obedient in a room full of humans he doesn't even know."

"I see" he replied after a sort moment. "If you were to tell Ciar to get up and sit next to you would it work?"

"I have no Idea," I told him honestly "I could try I guess." This elder was really getting to persistent for my liking but I did what I was told and attempted to call Ciar over. I had to remind myself that I'm the first of my kind according to their records so I had to play nice. Once again Bella you have become something everyone is not. Good. Freaking. Job.

"Ciar?" I tried, his ears perked up and he looked at me "come here, I've missed you." He immediately jumps over the couch that I was sitting on and put his head on my lap. I patted his head and bent down to place a kiss on his forehead.

Ciar spoke to me "I keep trying to tell the sitter to take me to the ocean but he keeps giving me food, I don't want food Adah! I want to go swimming! It's too hot in here, I don't like it at all, can we go outside now please?" I had to laugh at him; he was always so needy of water and snow, like me in a way, since my transformation.

" I will take you." I told him, his reply to me was interrupted by the elder.

"That was absolutely marvelous!"

"Huh?" I actually almost forgot that he was observing me.

"All I could hear were soft growls and whimpers, but yet the both of you seemed to understand each other perfectly, this is an outstanding finding. We must put this in the records."

"Yes, outstanding. Now if I could go outside now please, Ciar is becoming extremely unsettled being in doors, and in all honesty neither am I."

"of course, that is expected, there are many deer in the forest to keep your pup fat but stay away from the east creek, that is someone else' territory, the elder explained " I do ask that you came back tonight, or tomorrow morning at the latest if you decide to explore a bit, this way we can get some living arrangements for you and your pup." The elder shifted in his seat a bit before continuing. "You are also a honorary guest on this reservation, so if you do end up leaving you are welcome back here any time"

That was my cue to get up, and out. I nudged Ciar to get off and made my way to the front door. Just as I was about to open it I was greeted by a boy who looked younger than me. He was covered in mud from head to toe had a goofy grin on his face.

"Oh, excuse me" he said and walked right by me, only to stop and give a questioning look at Ciar but dismissed his thoughts. The elder spoke "Seth, what have I told you about rinsing off before entering the house?"

"Sorry elder," his young voice rang out "I just needed a towel"

Once outside, Ciar and I headed west to where the salt in the air was the strongest, not long after our departure we came across the beach. Ciar didn't wait once he saw the water and dove right in. I walked into the ocean only up to my ankles; however the waves did manage to go up to my shines ever once in a while. I wasn't concerned about getting my clothes wet. I was more interested on how the sand felt between my toes and how the water would pull the sand away from under my feet. Memories that I had forgotten came rushing back into my mind like a movie. Joy washed over me as I realized that I used to come to this beach with my father when I was younger, when coming here meant having a good time. But now all it meant was fixing something that was broken even before I was born. And that was something I knew that I could never accomplish.

**A/n Next Chapter we will get to see what a certain Cullen is up to. Also, my chapters will be ranging from 2500 words to 3500 words, do not expect long chapters like the first very often. because there is no way i can pull that off every time. **

**until then Happy Reading,**

**reviews are much ****appreciated.**


	3. Alice

Chapter 3

Alice POV (Takes place as Bella is making her way to forks)

All this time, I had the perfect life. A lived the perfect lie with the perfect family. I had everything someone could ever want. The perfect model sister, the perfect athletic brother the perfect gay musical brother the perfect logical father and the perfect loving mother. And to top it all off I had the perfect caring, lovable boyfriend.

By far, nothing in my 110 years of living could make anything less perfect, and if there was any chance of disruption I would know. But when she came along, I had no warning about the magnitude of her arrival would mean to my family. But there was something about her that not only intrigued me, but my supposed 'gay' musical brother as well.

* * *

The piano melody in the back ground stopped suddenly. "Alice! Can you please stop singing that obnoxious song?" My musical mind reading brother, Edward yelled out from the house foyer. I heard him clearing where I was sitting in the back one the largest rocks littered in our backyard.

"I apologize Edward, I forgot only you were allowed to be the musical one of the family" I spoke back to him as if he were only merely feet from me and not in the house. I couldn't allow him into my head, not yet, not until I figured out who this girl was and why she was in my visions. At least not until school started, which unfortunately wouldn't be starting for a good month. Just another 720 hours of singing ever possible song known to man. I had hoped after the first week he would stop snooping, but he knows I'm hiding something from him and so, Edward being Edward keeps his internal ear open for a slip. 'You're not getting anything from me Edward so fuck off'. I thought to him knowing he would hear it. The melody continued where it had left off.

As joyful as it may sound to have such special powers of being able to read someone's mind like Edward, or like myself where I can see the outcome of someone's decision or a sequence of decisions. In truth it becomes overly annoying when we start using it within our family.

Jasper, my current boyfriend, has the power of empathy. He can feel and manipulate anyone and everyone's emotion. Emmett, my athletic brother was giving extra strength, even though it could be because of his anatomy before he was charge. Rosalie Emmett's wife and my sister was gifted with absolute beauty. My mother and father, Esme and Carlisle, have no given gifts. My father has amazing control over his thirst for human blood. And Esme emits warmth into our cold bodies just by being a mother we all lost. It wasn't actual temperature warmth, just figurative warmth.

Jasper was our rock, he was the sole reason no one in our family ending up killing each other over something silly. Speaking of the devil, it looks like he is the first to return from the family hunting trip.

"Alice?" his soft southern accident broke me from my musing.

"Over here jasper" my focus on the forest ahead of me didn't waver as he smoothly sat down next to me.

"I could feel your emotions all through the house, very different emotions you're switching through. And none of them seem to relate to each other. Is everything alright?

I couldn't help but to giggle "oh jasper, there's a reason why I consider you to be my favorite." I rested my head against his shoulder

"Would you like me to help you sort this mess out?""

"No, not right now, these emotions are so refreshing to have again, makes me feel alive to some extent." I sighed

"Alice, you are very much alive. I have never in my 130 years of living seen a human who smiles as brightly as you do. And no human has ever made me laugh as much as you do." He would have kept going but I stopped him.

"Jasper, no matter how many times you try to charm me with your southern accent, you're still just my brother and boyfriend. Not my mate, you do know this right?"

"Alice I have know this a while decade ago, that it's the ladies who capture your attention so easily."

"Jasper!" I hit him lightly on the chest "that's not true."

"Oh it is very much true, even Edward has a hard time trying to control his manly parts with all of the vivid images that I imagine would be in your head. I can feel his spontaneous arousal and yours when a lovely looker is on the TV" he responded with a smug smile.

"Well that's Edwards fault for snooping through my head" I scoffed and crossed my arms. "He needs to stay out of my head, it's come to the point that I just might leave for a decade or two."

"But you don't deny the thoughts!" jasper exclaimed with an added laugh.

"Jasper please." I begged him, right now if I did or did not like women are not the important things here; it was finding a way to get rid of Edward.

"Have you tried to distract Edward to keep him out?" He suggested, changing the topic feeling my annoyance.

"Like what?"

He carved into the boulder that we were sitting on, 'Carlisle and Esme' I cut him off before he finished.

"Jasper! You are the most brilliant and most wonderful person and boyfriend anyone could ever ask for!" I kissed him soundly on the lips and jumped down from the boulder and danced my way into the house.

It was time for some fun.

* * *

*Three days later*

"Alice, stop, please just stop with those thoughts!" Edward yelled as he was coming down the stairs.

"No Edward, not until you stop snooping my thoughts! " I yelled right back.

"What's going on in here?" Esme came from the garden in the front yard. If Edward were human his face would have been red with embarrassment.

"Esme!" I greeted her with a smile, "Edward here is just learning a valuable lesson of privacy, seeing how he's been reading my thoughts for the past month" I sent a glare in his direction.

"iI this true Edward?" she had her 'no funny business' expression on.

"Yes! But she's been hiding something! Why else would she be singing the spice girls and thinking of you having... Never mind" he was losing this battle and he knew it. Not to mention he couldn't even look Esme in the eyes without being reminded of the sex thoughts that I have been planting for him between Esme and Carlisle. The thought of sex between two people never bothered me as much as it did my prude of a brother.

"You know very well that if Alice is going through all of this trouble to keep you out it must be personal, so stop right this instant"

"Yes Esme," he submitted "but it's a vision she's hiding!" he gave it one last try to prove that he was doing right.

"Is that true?" Esme direct to me.

"Yes Esme" I confessed "but it not a major concern for the family for another few weeks, and maybe not even then! But I won't be able to know until I can think out different possibilities that would change such outcome. But due to Edward I can't get a private moment." I didn't know why I felt so defensive about the whole situation, I mean, it was only a new girl who was at the reservation, but still she was so white compared to the rest of the residents and there was no explanation of her arrival and why I saw her all together.

"Edward, leave your sister alone, you know very well that she will share everything with up when the time is right" Esme ordered

"Yes Esme, I will leave her alone," he replied and waited until Esme returned outside to her garden. "so, who's the girl?" he smiled knowingly.

"Edward, you are ridiculous." I shook my head and took a breath of unneeded air and went through the same door Esme did just a minute ago.

"Esme, I'm going for a drive to clear my mind," I said as I walked past her towards the garage.

"How long will you be gone for?" she asked, not looking up from her planting.

"I don't know yet, but I will be back before school starts." I reassured her.

"Okay, be safe Alice,"

"Always am." I replied turning to send her a smile. I made it to the garage and stopped to take in my handsome car, a charcoal 911 turbo S Cabriolet Porsche that was a gift to me from Emmett after he wrecked my blue Nissan Fair Lady trying to see how well she could take sharp turns which ended up disaster. I will most likely end up trading my Porsche back to get the Nissan 350z just to keep the kids in high school persona, but once we graduate again I'm getting my Porsche back.

I sat in my car and didn't bother with the seatbelt as I sped out of the drive way heading to the main highway.

* * *

I was heading south on interstate 101 at 300 km per hour when I thought I saw something white in the forest line, but because of my speed when I looked back again I was well away from what I saw.

I had decided that I would be spending my alone time in a small town in northern California called eureka. It was as cloudy and overcast as it was in forks on a good day all year round. There was a beach there just west about 20 minutes. The only way that you could actually get down to the water was to walk down an overly used 9 floors of stairs. Or you could get down the easier way and jump, not that any human would survive the fall.

I didn't slow down until I crossed the California border 5 hours later. It was nice to see vast green plains without any forests. It made everything see less claustrophobic. Not that a vampire could feel this confinement. But it did give a sense of the ability to just breathe, and relax. It made it feel like I had that much more room to just think.

We all had our own place to go when the world be tried to live in became to much for us. Mine that was closest to home was here. Edward usually went to Brazil; jasper would go to the Deep South. Emmett would go to Alaska to wrestle with the bears. And Rosalie would go to japan to race and mod cars. Esme and Carlisle had their own private island that they would escape to as well.

I made it the Holiday Inn Express that I would be staying at for the next week in 3 hours. I entered the room to be greeted by a queen sized bed a really small shower close to the door, a miniature refrigerator underneath the small counter. A large dresser and a large flat screen TV in a TV cabinet. Tossing my keys on the small desk close to the window I laid on my back staring at the ceiling.

"Time to meditate." I said to no one, and focused in on my third eye in hopes to see who this mysterious girl was and why I saw her at all.

This was going to be a long week.

A/n well, her you go folks, ill be completely honest I wasn't too happy with this chapter, which unfortunately put a week pause into me actually submitting it. It is unfortunately short, just under my five page minimum that I like to right, but ill let this one slide seeing how it's really just an intro into what Alice is doing while Bella is making her way to forks.

Can anyone guess what Alice might have saw in the woods? Too obvious? Eh oh well :]


	4. Mind Over Load

A/N /disclaimer/ the generic description of imprinting was taken with permission from MykelBlank and the story Boundless. i have added more detail to it to fit my story (also Ive ironed out some minor mistakes that i should have seen earlier)

Chapter 4

Bella

We stayed at the ocean for a good 3 hours before Ciar came to me begging for food. I didn't feel comfortable with letting him hunt in the forest alone considering the elder told me of the other territory just beyond the river, so I brought him back to Sam's house to find jarred in hopes that he still had that raw meat he offered earlier.

"Oh, so now the crybaby wants food." jarred said once I found him.

"Don't get frustrated with him, he's still just growing." I replied slight annoyed; I too needed some food in my stomach.

"I didn't me anything by it, the amount of food that we consume caused us to get another refrigerator and two freezers. "He laughed "I put the meat in the fridge outside, it's this way."

I followed him out the door and Ciar followed along. We were led to a shed not 200 feet from the back of the house. It was completely run down. There were shackles missing on the roof and there were holes in the walls that windows were meant to be placed but were covered by large sheets of plastic.

"Don't mind the windows," Jarred said "We had a pretty bad storm late winter and haven't been able to get new windows placed." He led us inside and we passed by an old red truck with a guy trying to get it started.

"That's Jacob;" the guy name Jacob waved, and I gave a small wave back "He's a car fanatic, fixing up cars and stuff. It's his hobby and weakness. Best not to talk to him right now though, considering that it's the 5th day that he's been trying to get that junk started, he's got a horrible temper when things don't go his way. We walked around a corner to an open room with a cutting table and 2 large freezers and a large refrigerator.

"We go hunting every weekend and store the deer in here." He motioned to all of the storage areas. "Everything is usually frozen, so if you want something you'll have to pull it out at least a day before so it can defrost properly."

"Okay, " I replied.

"Here's a thigh, do you think he'll need more? Hey!" Ciar went and grabbed the thigh out of Jared's hand and ran out the door.

"Don't mind him, he has no table manners. Do you have a shoulder? "

"Yeah, it's right here" he pulled it down from the top self. "We have got every shelf labeled, for the dunderheads like Jacob who doesn't understand anything besides car stuff."

I giggled, he handed the shoulder to me, I had no idea if, while I was a human, the meat would or wouldn't make me sick. So I smelled it to see if it seemed appealing and it did, my mouth started watering. I licked it, testing how I would handle it. It was amazing, I started eating it right there and then, forgetting that Jarred was with me.

* * *

When I finished I realized that jarred wasn't there and Jacob was using tools under the truck. I walked to the truck.

"Uh, hi?" I said uncertainly. I heard something hit flesh and then metal hitting the ground.

"Shit!" the voice yelled as he rolled from under the car "What do you want?" he snapped

I was greeted by the teenage boy named Jacob who had moderately long hair.

"Do you know where I can find Sam?"

He rolled his eyes and started to return back under the truck. "How should I know?"

My left eyebrow rose on its own accord. I let out a small sigh and walked past him, but not before I told him.

"Why don't you just go online to figure out why your truck won't start? You do know the internet wasn't made for you get off on car porn right?" he grunted as I stepped over his legs. I went outside to see Ciar not 20 feet away gnawing on the bone of his finished thigh piece.

I told him sarcastically "Don't choke." in reply he did a fake cough and continued to gnaw on his treat. "Use your nose to find me then. i will be with the alpha." I told him as I continued on my way to find Sam. I had satisfied my hunger and now I needed to satisfy my curiosity.

I walked back into the only house I knew and saw the same boy who was covered in mud earlier, but was now clean. He was lying on the couch and tilted his head back when he heard the screen door close behind me.

"Hello!" he said excitedly, he stood up and walked to me.

"Hiya." I replied, when we made eye contacts something happened. It was a feeling that came over me as if I made this subconscious mental connection to him. Like I knew that he was going to be in my life one way or another. It wasn't a romantic attraction nor was it a physical attraction at that, but it's a feeling that I can't explain.

"My name's Seth." He had the same big smile in in place that he did when we crossed paths earlier today.

"Bella." I told him.

"Old Billy here says you're an honorary guest to the rez, how about I show you around sometime?" he asked innocently.

"Sure thing," I said with a smile. It was weird; his smile seemed to be contagious. "Do you know where I can find Sam? He's supposed to explain something to me."

"Oh yea, last I saw he was walking to the beach, I think he was looking for you too."

"Okay thanks." I smiled once more at him and made my way back to the beach. It didn't take me long to see his large body walking along the water's edge. I called out to him.

"Hey Sam!"

"Bella! I was looking for you. I went to find jarred to ask where you were but he couldn't seem to hold anything down in his stomach." he was walking over to meet me half way.

"Oh, haha." I started sheepishly "I actually forgot he was there when I started eating."

"Don't worry about it, he's a wuss when it comes to being around raw meat." He laughed "Come on I found a long piece of drift wood that we can sit on while we talk." he said and started walking in the said direction.

we walked maybe 10 feet before he started talking."We are direct descendants of our ancient elders," he started "who were true children of the moon; they fled Italy when the vampires, called the Vulturi, there started to slaughter our kind like pigs. Our ancient elders were the lucky ones to flee Italy and moved here, all of the other children of the moon that stayed behind where murdered."

"Holy crap." I injected. He looked over to me and continued.

"Only families that are direct descendants to the ancients can turn at will. But it wasn't always like that. The only generation before ours to be able to change at will is our current elders. Everyone before that turned on a full moon. But every generation after our ancients were much more human with every full moon. They were able to contain their blood lust. Not long after that it was found that as a pack we could communicate within our minds. Ever since this discovery we are not allowed to marry anyone in the pack, or anyone who has the gene in them. This rule is only void if our imprint happens to be a wolf as well."

"What's imprint...imprinting?" I asked, making it a verb instead. We had made it to the drift wood that looked like it was half of a tree trunk but was completely bleached by the sun and salt water.

""Imprinting is all about companionship. All of us wolves have one; just not all of us will find them considering now that there are over a trillion of human beings around the world. There are two types of imprint, romantic and platonic; both are equally as strong and binding. The basic instinct you would have towards either type is to love and protect. A romantic imprint would eventually be the love of your life, your Soul-mate basically, because the bond is so strong. Some people worry that the love the wolf feels isn't real and is more like obligation for the wolf but that's far from the truth. Although the feelings are jump-started by a greater force, they are very much real for both wolf and imprint. Consider it as a push in the right direction. When it's a romantic imprint is not in a sense, 'you are my soul mate' at first site, it's more of a 'I know you're going to be in my life and you are really attractive.' The boys and I call it a crush on steroids, except it's much more serious than that." He laughed and then took a breath. I laughed at the comment as well.

"With a platonic imprint it's more like the love you'd have for a younger sister or brother. Your need to protect that person will be your most primal instinct. Both wolf and imprint will know at the moment the imprinting takes place, although the imprint won't know exactly what's happened, just that the suddenly feel connected to the wolf. Unfortunately sometimes the imprint brushes it off completely and is frightened when they have such odd emotions, to where they will try their best to avoid the wolf completely, which eventually leads both imprint and wolf completely miserable. It is recorded that both participants die from severe depression if they cannot come to terms with the imprinting."

"Are you serious?" I asked bewildered.

"Unfortunately yes, we lost a great line of wolves because of this. It was the other beta of our ancient elders pack." He said solemnly. But he continued anyways.

"All in all, the wolf will see a mate or sibling when they look at their imprint. And the imprint will either see a lover or protector. There has never been a case in our records where both had ever occurred, it is either romantic or platonic never a mixture. But as you have so proven with your two years of being a wolf we have much to learn of our ever developing kind."

"Hmm, I see." I shifted in the drift wood, my bum was going numb. "Have you found your imprint?" I asked.

"I have," he replied with a goofy love struck grin. "you can meet her next week if you like? She's on vacation in California right now with her cousins."

"I would love to." I said with a smile. And he smiled back.

"So right now you're the alpha of this three man pack?"

As of right now I am but I'm not the true alpha of this pack. I am the beta, just as my ancestors were. If the line of the true alpha is dead or hasn't come to age to change the beta takes charge."

I understood that, it's the same as my pack in Canada. I was a beta by size and because the alphas accepted me so, even though I didn't have the same responsibilities as a true beta would, I never took position as alpha, not because I didn't think I would be good enough more of the fact I didn't want that responsibility. "Who is supposed to be the alpha then?" I asked.

"Jacob black, he has yet to phase but all of the signs are there. He's quick to anger, going off on his own for hours at a time without telling anyone. His body structure is also changing but he doesn't notice it. Right now as you've noticed it's only a 3 wolf pack, there are 6 blood lines that are still active. The reason besides the fact that I am a beta for me to be Alpha is because I changed first. Paul shifted not long after I and Jarred was the last to change just a month ago."

"Wow, that's exactly what I went through, besides the body structure, I think so anyways." I flexed my bicep and showed it to Sam, who in response laughed and showed his gun. I pouted "That's no fair, you're a guy."

"True, but as a wolf your human form should be as strong as your wolf form, you can't always be dependent on that side of you to save your life." He spoke seriously.

"Fine okay, i can accept that, but I don't want to get beefy like you, that's just gross for a girl." I stuck my tongue out in distaste.

He laughed "No, no you don't have to. This is just my choice. The other boys are beefy because I took them to the gym to work off their anger before they turned; now they have competitions to see who can do the most reps."

"Okay good." Satisfied with his answer. " So who are the others that are meant to be wolfs too?"

"All we're missing is Jacob, Quill and Embry, Jacob's best friends. They're much more closer to changing then Jacob is actually so you will see then around more often as myself and the elder try to help them prepare for what is about to happen to them. Sadly this means that they spend less time with Jacob which isn't helping his mood swings."

So that's why he was so upset, I mused.

"The other elders and I fear that Seth is actually going to phase as well, he's not as quick tempered as as Jacob but he has the early signs. His body temperature has been increasing very fast, soon his body with start filling out and his anger won't be getting any better."

"Hmm." I acknowledged letting him know I was listening. "What happens if he does phase?"

Before he could answer we heard a couple of familiar barks coming from the left of us. It was Ciar, he was finally done with his bone and had found us. He came up to us and made himself comfortable by my feet. I ran my fingers through his black coat a couple of times as my hello to him.

"If Seth does change he will be the youngest of our tribe to do so. He is also the most unlikely candidate to change. The Clearwater's are not, to the records knowledge at least, to be a part of the ancient line. There was actually a rumor going around 9 years ago that one of our elders was sleeping with sue before he found his imprint. But according to the record sue belongs to a respected blood line that the gene died out 2 generations back. But because it has been dead for so long no one wants to believe it could possibly be reawakened."

I nodded, we were in silence, I figured he was giving me time to think of a question but all of what he told me was swimming in my head and just going in circles, to where it was like I didn't take any of the information in at all.

"Wow Sam, this is. Well… this is a lot to take in. Can I go for a walk or something and then find you later? I'll go show Ciar where the boundary line is while I'm at it. My head is just hurting with all of this right now. I get it all that you've told me, really. I just... need it to let it set." All that Sam told me about the imprint and even the possibility of a dead bloodline reawakening were my biggest concerns. What if I'm like Seth and I belonged to a long line of a supposed dead gene. And that connection that I had with Seth was that an imprint or was it completely different? I just needed to walk all of this off, everything was becoming a little bit too much for me to handle.

"Of course, if you're not in by tomorrow morning we might send a rescue team out for you, he laughed trying to lighten up the mood. I just nodded and stood, Ciar followed. I lead Ciar to the woods as we began our silent walk. if only i could have stayed with my pack in canada, life would be so much easier.

A/N Guys! dudes dudettes, you are amazing. **Thank you so much** for your reviews I appreciate every single one of them and take them to heart. If you have questions really don't be afraid to ask, I PM you directly withing hours of you posting your question. and if I have **AGAIN** missed some obvious mistakes please let me know, once again I am doing this story **on my own** without a beta.

Please continue your reviewing :] it motivates me to get my writing down faster.

Happy Reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Akasha Ptolemy its right here :D

***important authors note at bottom.***

Chapter 5

Bella

We were walking slowly as we passed the first row of trees. Ciar was doing what he did best and started investigation the smells around us until we got to the stream.

"This is where the three-wolf pack's territory ends. The other side of the stream belongs to a different pack." I figured if I used familiar terms that he would understand the importance of not crossing the stream.

"Don't go there. Okay." He confirmed.

"Did you find answers Adah?" Ciar asked. He laid down behind me and I used his large frame to support my back, we were facing the water.

"Maybe," I sighed "I have more questions than I thought I could have." I told Ciar everything that Sam told me, the vampires, the imprinting and I stressed on the awakening blood that Seth was more than likely experiencing. "What if my mom is like Seth's mom? What if my mom's mom didn't know about the blood line? What if I'm a part of a different pack? What if!-"I was cut off by Ciar as he stood up quickly and moved to my right side.

"Adah stop!" he shook the loose dirt out of his fur and too sat next to me. "Maybe your mom was never told. Just like our pack the pups are never shown until they're old enough. Does that mean they don't exist?" he tilted his head waiting for an answer. I shook my head no. "During winter season we don't see other packs, but does that mean there are none out there?" I shook my head no again. "Think like we are home, and it is winter season. We are with this pack, so other packs are not close. They were afraid when they saw us remember, they don't know where other packs are in winter season either."

"You're right." I patted him on the back "when did you get so smart?" I rubbed my face into his shoulder. He blew air through his nose "I had always been smart silly Adah." He then liked my face.

"I know you over grown puppy." I slung my arm around his back and continued our conversation.

"What about Seth though? That feeling I had? If he is a wolf will he follow me around? Will I be an Alpha? Did he and I imprint?"

"Silly Adah!" his hackles rose in amusement "you've been an Alpha since we left home!"

"Oh." He was right of course, he listened to what I told him, ate when I allowed him and let him explore when I allowed him, without his usual whining that he would do while we were at home. I didn't get to finish my train of thought due to Ciar.

"Adah… did you hear that?" his ears were trained to the other side of the borders moving slightly trying to pick up the sound again. He was fully alert of his surroundings now. I focused all of my senses to the direction Ciar was talking about, but I knew that I wasn't going to be able to hear as well as I did as a wolf. I was able to pick up on very quick foot fall and the reselling of leaves, but it disappeared as fast as it came. The lively forest, I noticed, had fallen quite as they too seemed to try to find where the sound had come from. But as soon as the sound came it disappeared leaving myself and Ciar in wonder as to who or what exactly was on the other side of the creek.

* * *

_**Alice**_

I've been in this same hotel room for two days on the same bed with the same sheets meditating in the same position. And I have yet to come up with how these events will play out. Every outcome was the same. Everyone's future was blank. I knew deep down that it wasn't a bad thing. It's just that I've looked so far ahead in everybody's future that there's no more to see until other events happen first.

I sighed, I was getting nowhere. Maybe a change of scenery would help me and if not, I would go home defeated.

I figured it was about time to go to the beach and let it do its magic. It was late for the usual human perhaps, but for me the night would forever be young.

I purposely unmade the bed and rolled in it a couple of time for the visual effect. Once I grabbed my bag I flipped the 'do not disturb card' to 'room service' and left.

It didn't take long for the receptionist to check me out and run my card; it took even less to reach the parking lot of the beach. My shoes were left forgotten in my car along with my bag as I made my way to the 20 foot cliff made from the erosion of sandstone. The salted air circled and danced around me as it played lightly with my hair.

I took an unnecessary breath of air and gracefully sat down looking out towards the darkened ocean.

There was no reason for me to be filling this way over such a silly vision that had no harming affect to the coven. There was no evidence that this girl would out us to the world, or even if she was going to be an enemy or a friend. But the only time I could ever see her was when she was alone with her dog, and away from Sam and the other two Quileute wolves; which was becoming less and less.

Edward on the other hand, has been indecisive to come after me, unfortunately for Jasper, Edward has been coming up with a way to get into his head to see if I've told him anything at all. To his disappointment there was nothing.

I sighed. With my enhanced eye site I could tell that it was becoming lighter out. But it wasn't dawn just yet. My thoughts as of late worked the same as the earth around the sun. Always revolving in a unending circle, there would be points were I thought that I knew where all of this was going, like the earth getting closer to the sun, but then it would lead me astray into a vast amount of unanswered questions once more like the earth moving away from the sun.

It's an unnerving feeling not knowing what possibility of associating with the girl, and it sent unpleasant shivers down my spine.

My thoughts on this vision were done as I watched, as the sun came from behind me make the water sparkle so gently as if it were blinking the sleep out of its eyes. It was time to go back home and to explain everything to the family. If they felt that they needed to leave for their protection then so be it. I knew that even if I were to leave, that I would come back to see this girl and who she is, there no doubt about it.

* * *

_**Bella**_

We heard the rustling of leave again to the right of us; Ciar was able to rotate his eyes to the general direction before I was able to look myself. And then it came again from the left, Ciar also beating me in recognizing the sound as well.

The downside of being a human had such a disadvantage especially when in danger. The sounds seemed to be playing with us, going right to left and back, toying with us our ability to spot them. My heart beat speed up when the sound stopped again. What exactly was living on the other side. Were they monsters like Hollywood portrayed them to be or would they look like normal people who hide within society and lured us off alone and confused just to drink our blood to satisfy their thirst?

"Adah… let's leave, I don't like being here." His tail was between his legs and his ears were flat on his head. "Please Adah." he whined.

"Yea…" I said taking another close look around wishing to see some sort of movement or to hear something but I was also afraid of what monstrosity could end up showing up sent chills down my spine once more reminding me once again I was in my most vulnerable state as a human. "Let's go then." We walked off. Ciar would look back to make sure I was there and looked back farther as if to make sure nothing was following us.

We made it back to the house without any problems, once we had once again passed through the forest line Ciar's tail and ears went back to its carefree position and he wondered off into the night smelling the ground for a trail to follow.

I made my way over to the beach where the drift wood had permanently dug itself deep into the earth and sat down. Ciar blended in quite nicely with the darkness surrounding us as he ran in tiresome circles chasing nothing in particular. The sound of the waves crashing filled my ears as the wind played with my hair every so often. The stars were out but not as brightly as it would have been in Canada.

I could hear talking in the distance but I made no attempt to listen to what was being said. Moments in silence passed before it was interrupted.

"Bella?" it was Seth, "what are you doing out here?"

"Hey Seth," I turned towards him as he made his way to sit next to me. "I'm just enjoying the outdoors; I'm not much of an indoor person anymore."

"I hear ya, lately its becoming too crowded here, I feel so confined and almost like I don't belong here anymore, you know what I mean?" His brows furrowed as if it were the first time he admitted this to himself.

"I know exactly what you mean. " I replied, still looking at him. "Have you lived here your whole life?"

"Yeap, born and raised. I've never really left the rez for more them a day to be honest. I feel like there's so much of the world that needs to be explored but I have no ability to go and do that. Like it feels like there's this thing inside of me just wants to go out and run all the time." He looked over to me and laughed " man I'm ranting like some whining kid, don't listen to me haha".

"No, no, keep going" I laughed back " I want to hear what you have to say."

"You're joking right?" he stopped laughing suddenly.

"No why would I be, should I be?"

"Well, all the other guys here just make fun of me, saying that I just have wistful dreaming and stuff, I don't know, something happened to them and they just all… changed. I don't know how to explain it. And sometimes they disappear for days at a time and none of the adults seem worried about it at all."

"hm." Was all I could reply, I already knew why but I couldn't tell him. "maybe when you're their age you can go out for days at a time and roam the area outside of the rez?"

"Maybe, I don't even know…" he looked over at me. "So how did you get here? I don't see any new cars hanging around."

"To be honest I ran here," I laughed, looking over at him to gauge his reaction. He scrunched his face together.

"Huh?"

"You know left foot in front of the other just at a faster pace" I broke it down to him.

"I know what running is oh so smart one. But how is that possible. Didn't you come up from somewhere north or whatever?" he threw his hands up in exaggeration.

"Yea or whatever haha" I laughed back.

"No really, didn't you?"

"Yea I lived in Canada, you wouldn't believe me if I told you how I really got down here. And I'm not sure if I'm aloud to tell you actually." I said regretfully. What if he really didn't have the gene in him and I ended up filling his head with silly wishes like the other wolfmen have said to him….

"Says who?" he asked defiantly.

"Says Sammy boy." I giggled at the nickname I just gave him.

"Man… he's always telling other people not to tell me stuff like he rules me or something. He doesn't own me and his not my older brother or my dad. I just wish someone could be straight with me for once."

"I could tell you Seth, but like I said, I highly doubt that you would believe me ha… and it's not like I'm breaking the rules because I'm not a part of your tribe or anything, and it affects you as well… and what's the worst they can do if they find out? Nothing…" my mental rant wasn't in my head as I thought it was.

"Bella are you okay?" he stared at me, highly confused as to what exactly I was saying.

"Yea I'm fine, but you on the other hand, I'm not sure on how you're going to feel after I tell you this haha." I looked at him wearily. Ciar came by as sat at my feet panting heavily as he tried to calm his body down. I gave him a loving rub along the back of his soft neck.

"Try me." Seth dared

"Okay, so you know all of your tribes legends don't you? About how everyone here is a decedent of wolves and what not…"

"Yeah…"

"Well it's true. There are people here on the reservation that can change into a wolf… and so can I. It's how I was able to get here by running. Ciar here is pups from my pack up north… are you following this at all?" I looked at him slightly nervous as to what his reaction maybe.

"Yeah… sorta. So you're a wolf, but you're human and Ciar is a wolf who is really just a wolf? Right?"

" Yeap basically. I don't think its in my place to tell you who else in your reservation is also a wolf too, because it's not my place to say."

"I respect that." He said. He went quite for a moment; you could tell he was connecting the dots and how everything started to make sense to him. "Thank you Bella, for being straight with me. " He yawned.

"You're welcome Seth, being left in the dark is frustrating. Why don't you go to bed and sleep on what I told you. You might just end up thinking it's all a dream,"

"I've had dreams." He interrupted, standing up and stretching. "Dreams that I'm running in the forest, care free, and I can smell the wet ground and trees better than ever." He yawned again. "They're amazing dreams Bella, I wish I could share how real they are to me with someone." He started walking away and stopped and turned around. He looked at me as to decide on a thought. He then came up to me and gave me a brief hug and headed back to the direction that I would guess would be his house.

"Hey Seth," I called out

"Yeah?"

"If you have one of those dreams again tonight, I'd love to hear about it."

Seth smiled his boyishness showing completely, "I definitely will, goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Seth." I smiled back. The fillings I had for him were definitively not romantic. If Seth and I really did imprint it was the platonic, protective one that same explained to me.

I continued to stare out at the ocean, the drift wood was making my bum numb so I situated myself in the sand next to Ciar, we stayed there until the sun rose and watched the water sparkle its way into awakening.

**A/n**

Im so sorry on how long it took me to get this out to you guys. I literally just got my computer back yesterday the 25th of November, after being in boot camp for the past 10 weeks. I hope this chapter was worth the wait, and im already working on the next one for you. Tell me what you think id love to hear what you have to say as always :]

Happy reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n **So heres another chapter for you lovely readers, just thought id treat you with another chapter within the week. We are getting closer and closer to the meeting day! Exciting. Well you know the deal, let me know what you think about whats happening. And if you want me to go a little faster in the story line I can. If you have any questions or concerns please don't hesitate to message me or post it as a review :] Enjoy

**Chapter 6**

**Alice**

I arrived back at the Cullen residence, no later than 8pm that same day. Rosalie, jasper, and Esme greeted me as I walked through the front glass doors. Esme had made it her hobby to decorate the house and made it as comfortable as possible for the humans that would never be around to enjoy it. Making my way over to the family room, I ran my hand along the back of the couch before I sat down. Esme followed and sat on the other end of the couch while jasper and Rosalie took the two closest plush chairs.

Esme spoke first.

"Were you able to see anything clearer?"

I shook my head no, disappointed. "I tried Esme, really I did. But every time I try to see farther then a couple days everything goes blank…" I looked directly into her golden eyes "everyone's future goes blank."

"We can't just stay here Esme!" Rosalie shrilled.

"We will talk to Carlisle first Rose, then we will decide as a coven if we leave or not." Esme reassured her. My emotions started racing, I didn't want to leave before I could meet the girl, even if she was around all of the dogs. Something about not being able to see what possibility lay if she and I did cross paths, even just once unnoticed.

Jasper then spoke. Feeling the intense emotions I was feeling. "It'll be okay Alice, "His southern accent still present even after the many years of being exposed to everything but the south. "We'll have this sorted out, maybe Carlisle can even go talk to the elders at the reservation if you like?"

"Jasper! That's… that's… and you a complete idiot?" Rosalie just about jumped at Jasper. He put his hands up in a sign of surrender.

"Woah babe!" Emmett, who had just returned with Carlisle and Edward from the woods, placed his large hands on her shoulders giving them a loving squeeze. "Don't kill your own brother for trying to be civil."

"Civil my ass, those things are just a bunch of animals, they need to know their place." She spat.

"Rosalie!" Esme cut in, "That's quite enough." Rosalie went silent.

Carlisle directed his question to Alice. "Tell me Alice, out of all of the vision you were able to see, were we in any danger what so ever?"

No not at all, our futures just stopped showing. We need to make the decision to stay or to go and then I think I will be able see what happens then. I don't have a bad feeling about us staying Carlisle she just escapes being seen when she's around the shape shifters that are now present at the reservation." I took an unnecessary breath of air. "I…No never mind." I stopped that thought before Edward could get in my head. But I knew Jasper could feel my confusion and my unusual wanting for a person that I had no idea or reason to feel for.

Jasper being the great brother that he was did his best to calm and reorganize my chaotic emotions. It worked for the most part, as long as I didn't think about it.

"What are we going to do Carlisle? Will we stay?" I asked.

He looked around no one seemed eager to leave. We had just moved here the year prior and had come to the comfort of staying in a warmer climate then Alaska. Carlisle had been promoted to head honcho at the local hospital. Not even Rosalie seemed like she wanted to leave. Being here also gave Jasper the much needed practice of being around humans. Edward was Edward and looked completely indifferent about the situation as he always was about everything. This was Esme's favorite house, and she expressed it as so with how much effort she put in it.

I loved being here. It felt so wonderful and the air felt so light unlike all the other places we have lived. The amount of greens and browns and the wetness of the ground inspired so many of my paintings and the ultimate goal of learning new things about the world that I have yet to come across. Even if this girl were to turn out to be nothing I wouldn't surrender my post not until I couldn't live here anymore before the humans noticed that I was getting older.

"We will take a vote, and those who want to stay can, those of us who want to leave can choose where to go as they so please." Carlisle moved to the 12 o'clock position of the group and took his position as head of the coven. "Those in favor if leaving?" Everyone shifted their eyes to one another, I did the same, there was a hesitation but no one rose their hand. "Then that's the answer. Of cores no one here will for the other to stay or leave, that has always been our rule. Do not feel guilty if you feel that you must. No questions will be asked." He concluded.

"Thank you Carlisle," I said to him with a small smile.

"I still don't like this," said Rosalie as she stood up and headed in the direction of the stair case. "But I'm not about to leave my sister alone with those mongrels." She gave me a smile that was never seen by the public, and disappeared around the corner.

Everyone else also stood up and slowly dispersed from the room until it was only me sitting on the couch. I sighed in content. One bird down one ugly pterodactyl left.

* * *

**Bella**

The cold water rained down on my body, filling every pour and cooling my skin. I would never miss a shower if I could help it. It didn't have the same effect of the frozen waters up north, but the pressure of the water hitting my muscles made it all the better. My shower was rudely interrupted by a giant black fur ball that knocked me off of my feet and sprawled out in the tub bottom. He barked and wagged his tail as if he had won a game.

"Ciar what are you doing?" I growled at him.

"Adah! I found you! I want to go play with the little human boy" he said, he was now completely soaked and his fur stuck to his back and hung down to his elbows.

"I don't care Ciar, why are you asking me?" I had pushed him back slightly so that I could sit up properly. He also sat down were my legs lined the bathtub walls.

"Because Adah, it's still light out, and there are other humans, I want to play in the woods. Can I play in the woods? Please? Please Adah, I promise I'll be good." He looked at me expectantly. His tail hitting the tub walls out of excitement.

"Fine, just stay in the boundary lines." It felt weird to give Ciar a direct order like this "And also don't cross that river, no matter what." Even though that incident happened to nights ago it still was fresh in my mind.

"Yes! Thank you Adah!" he got back on all fours and shook the water off of his body and tapped his nose twice under my chin before jumping out of the tub and running out of the house. I could hear Seth whoop for joy as Ciar bolted out. I heard Seth laughing for a little bit until he was far enough to be out of ear shoot.

I stayed seated and continued to let the water wash over me. I got out not long after wrapping the towel around my body and went into Sam's room. He no longer used it for the fact that he stayed with his imprints family during the night. I put on a clean pair of kaki cut off shorts that hugged my thighs. Sue Clearwater was more than happy to tailor some of the shorts for me when she found out that Sam and I have become pretty close. The White and black solid color V-necks were still a bit large for me but it was comfortable. . he tub and running out of the house. i .

Sue had also taken it into heart to give me some personal items such as some Vans and a couple of Converse to wear to school when term started up again. But I still preferred to walk around barefoot. Having shoes on my feet felt constricting and it made them really hot.

I walked to the kitchen, hair still damp and resting on my right shoulder, Sam, Paul and Jacob were sitting at the table. Jacob had a tight grip on his fork and the tension in the room was thick as well. Jacob didn't seem to notice me enter or pretended that I wasn't even there.

"So what? Am I to believe you're some do-gooder of the tribe? I don't know what Quill and Embry see in you Sam, but you're a liar. I know you're up to something and I don't like it." Giving sam a glare "And I'll be there at your downfall." He got up roughly which caused the chair to fall back and dropped his fork on the table with disgust. He took one look at me and stormed out.

"What was that about?" I asked

Sam sighed and Paul answered for him.

"Quill and Embry changed this morning before dawn. One right after the other." His eyes shifted over to Sam as if to silently ask for permission to continue. Sam nodded. "We had taken Embry out into the woods, so that he couldn't hurt anyone and for him to have room. The phasing went perfectly. He was also able to turn back easily as well." Sam then continued

"When we were heading back we heard a howl. And we knew right then that quill had also phased. He had jumped through his window and started running through the woods." He then brought his hands under his chin to rest his head, "It took us longer then we planned to get him to calm down. He was really freaked out."

"Basically" Paul interrupted "Quill won't talk to anyone and Embry is the same. They're both ignoring Jacob, because they now see the signs as well and are scared that he might phase before Sam and I can help him through it and hurt them."

"Unfortunately" Sam said "With the rate of how this is going, he's not going to want my help at all. The best thing everyone can do now is just watch and be cautious. We still need to introduce you and your pup to both of them before a miscommunication happens and someone gets hurt on accident."

I nodded my head in affirmation. My stomach then made itself noticed and grumbled loudly. Sam and Paul laughed loudly as they could hear it with no problem.

"There's left overs in the fridge, help yourself." Sam said when he could control himself. I smiled sheepishly and helped myself to some meat and a little bit of veggies. Paul left a few moments later claiming that he had to go check on a couple of things and that he would see us both sometime later.

"Sam?" I asked after swallowing a mouth full of food. "What can you tell me about the ones that live on the other side of the river?

Sam sat up straighter. "They are the cold ones. As our legends like to call them, Blood suckers. These vampires are the reason for our change. Their coven is large, seven in all, which means that the tribe needs to equal that amount or have more for protection."

"Is that way the Clearwater's bloodline is reawakening?" it could be a high possibility; the unfortunate thing is that if we were to be attacked, we would be out skilled. We have brute strength that can tear them apart but the vampires are quick to strike with deadly precision. They younger boys would die in a matter of minutes."

"That's insane," I said, hoping that I wouldn't be around to witness a crazy fight like that. "So what is the clan called then?" I had finished my food and placed my fork down besides my plate gently.

"Their leader is Carlisle Cullen. We call them the Cullen clan because of that." Sam got up from his chair and stretched. "What do you say Bella, want to head into the woods for a little bit?"

"Yes please, these walls are already closing in on me." I smiled at him and we both headed outside towards the forest line.

A/n well there's that :D

see you guys next time!


	7. Chapter 7

A/n A well-deserved chapter for everyone. But you all will probably hate me by the end of this chapter… Love you all!

Chapter 7

Alice

Edward had said nothing throughout the whole meeting, and that's highly unlike him. Anytime there is an official or unofficial family meeting he always has something to say. He had not made any decisions on leaving, nor has he made a decision to stay either. He was living in the moment, making decisions like which album to play next or if he should re-alphabetize his collection or not or even if he should go for a hunt or to lie down on his lounge sofa.

It bothered me. Even though he had irritated me into leaving for a little bit, he wasn't acting normally. I walked up the stairs to his room and knocked once before I let myself in. he was laying in his lounge sofa with a book in his hand. Not really reading it.

"Edward?" I asked timidly. "Why didn't you say anything at the meeting?"

"I had nothing to say." He said calmly.

"Don't lie Edward, you always have something to say." I crossed my arms.

"No Alice, really. I had nothing to say. Everyone had already made the decision of staying, so I had no reason to try and persuade any of them. I'm surprised you didn't see that." He had a rough edge in his tone.

"Unlike you Edward, I don't use my gift on the family when it's something this important."

"Why are you afraid that you might see something you don't like? You can always change the future as you say."

I threw my hands up in the air, he was being difficult and avoiding the reason I had come up to the room for.

"Yes Edward I could do that, but I CHOOSE not to. Have you tried not to get into other people's heads?"

"Alice you don't even know what it feels like to be able to hear everyone's thoughts, there's never a quiet moment. It's just thought after thought after thought after thought. Did you ever consider that it might be hard to tune out certain voices? Voices that are so familiar? It's hard Alice even after all this time I still struggle to not listen but it's hard, because its normal for me to hear it that I don't even recognize that I'm doing it"

"I came here to try to understand. You've changed, the others might not have noticed but I have. All I ask is for you to try. You can't be the baby of the house forever Edward." I gave him a hard stare.

"Just drop it Alice, I'm done with this conversation."

I shook my head slightly and walked out of his room closing the door quietly behind me.

Bella

We weren't outside for more than a minute before we heard the panicked voice of Seth. "HELP! HELP! SOMBODY HELP ME!" with one glance towards Sam I sprinted off in to the direction of Seth's voice.

My feet dug into the ground, I was running slowly, I was faster than Sam but It was too slow for me. Seth's panicked voice made me dig harder into the ground. The openness around me closed into a dense forest blur. My senses picked up again, I noticed a dull headache and recognized it was the same one I had those years ago. I didn't fight it this time, I knew Sam and the elders told me not to, but I let it envelope me. Like before I felt as if I had jumped out of my skin. I was running faster now, I could smell the air; there was a metallic ting to it, I followed it. Sam was hot on my trail also in his wolf form.

Seth's voice was closer and clearer. I could see him his bare torso was covered in blood and his hands were pushing his stripped shirt into Ciar's shoulder.

"I couldn't tell what it was! It came and went so fast!" tears started rolling down Seth's face. "It was so fast, one minute we were just walking and the next Ciar is dropped from the tree. I heard a crack when he landed! I think he broke something."

"Let me see him Seth." Sam spoke. He had shifted back and was only wearing a pair of kakis.

"I can't, if I move my hand he starts bleeding again." Seth replied.

"Okay, this is what we're going to do. I'll call Jarred to stay here with you. Bella, you and I are going to get someone who can help. "

Sam shifted back into his wolf form. His tail twitched slightly and then he looked at me nodded his head and took off towards the creek. I trailed close behind him. If the situation wasn't about Ciar's life I would have enjoyed this running and jumping over large rocks and dead tree trunks.

We ran left, the right, the left again until we came up to a road. We had stopped only long enough to make sure there were no cars coming and continued to the other side of the forest. After a few seconds we came across a dirt road that lead us to a large house that was a mixture of towering glass walls and wooden panels. Sam turned and stopped me as he walked behind me and shifted again into his human form.

He didn't have a chance to explain to me where we were because a pale blond haired boy showed up without a sound.

"What are you doing here Sam?" he said with a thick southern accent.

"Jasper, please get Carlisle… I wouldn't be here if I had anyone else to choose from." Sam said with clenched teeth.

"Why would we help your people?" he asked with a glare.

"The one who's hurt isn't human, and has evidence of your kind attacking it." Sam ha a small frustrated growl in his voice as he continued. "We don't have time for this Jasper, it's her pup and he's bleeding out!" he motioned to me.

"Fine, I will –"

"I'm here already Jasper," another blond but older male put his hand onto Jaspers shoulder. "Lead the way Sam."

I looked at the man named Carlisle and waited to see if he was going to get a car or maybe ride on Sam's back. And then it registered, this was Carlisle, Carlisle Cullen, the leader of the neighbor cold ones, the neighborhood vampires. He, Carlisle, ran after Sam and I followed.

My mind was racing faster than the speed that we were running. Why did Sam resort to getting help from these vampires and not someone from the tribe? Weren't the vampires not allowed to be on the other side of the creek? To be honest, if he can fix Ciar and did so without any distaste, I couldn't see anything wrong with them. I still don't understand why the tribe hated them so much. They are as human as we are right?

We got back to Seth and Ciar, jarred was there too. Jarred was now applying pressure to Ciar's shoulder. I could hear Ciar whimpering and it made me uneasy. Jarred growl when he saw Carlisle approaching.

"This is the help you were talking about! A leach!"

"Who went to medical school in our tribe jarred, name one person?" Sam said back in an aggravated tone. Jarred instantly became quite.

"If it's alright with you jarred, I would like to see the damage done to this young wolf." Carlisle said calmly, Jarred shuffled over to the side a bit so that Carlisle could get a better view of the wound. Carlisle then put his cold hand near jarred hot one to take control of the bleeding. Jarred swiftly moved completely out of the way as Carlisle started working immediately on cleaning and closing the deep cut. He continued on to the other shallow cuts and cleaned them and dressed them properly.

Meanwhile Sam and Jarred were trying to calm me down enough to where I could shift back. I was pacing back and forth, my tail angrily sweeping at the ground.

"Bella you weren't supposed to shift for another week at least." Said a worried jarred who looked to the side at Sam.

"Under this circumstance jarred anyone of us would have done the same thing. Bella look at me and calm your mind; you have to calm down."

I looked at him then at the man tending Ciar and then at Jarred, who was holding a black V-neck, cut off kakis and a pair of my black ankle Chuck Taylor shoes.

"Come on Bella, Ciar will be okay, you need to calm down and phase back." Continued jarred.

I closed my eyes and tried to remember what it felt like when I phased back last time. I willed myself to remember my arms and legs, and my toes and fingers. A weird sensation came over me in waves. The fur disappeared from my skin and my weight moved to my hind legs until I was standing, naked, in front of the boys.

Jarred blushed and fixed his eyes on the clothes in his hands as he passed them to me. I put them on quickly, sniffing them lightly to see he actually got a clean pair of clothes for me. They were. I looked at my hands and saw them shaking, I placed it on my heart but I could feel anything besides my whole body trembling. I took a shaky breath to try to steady myself but it didn't work very well. The man working on Ciar stood up and spoke.

"That's all I can do out here, but he's lost a lot of blood, he needs to be monitored and administrated fluids by an IV, I have that at my home. I would like to take him home and monitor him."

"No!" I yelled "you're not taking him anywhere."

"I was going to suggest that you or someone else from your tribe accompany me and stay by his side." Carlisle continued

"I'll go with her, if she goes Sam." Said Seth. "I'll be the peace keeper, I'm not a wolf like you guys so I won't be a threat. And I'll be there to keep Bella calm.

Sam was silent for a moment. "Fine, if anyone touches either one of the Cullen, start digging your graves."

"You have my word; none of them will be in any danger." Confirmed Carlisle. He picked up Ciar gently. "Sam if you could drive Bella and Seth to my house, you can insure that they will be safe."

"No." I said "Ciar is not leaving my eyesight. I will run with you." Carlisle nodded.

"Follow me then," he looked at Sam and nodded before turning and running in the direction we had just came from.

A/n Oh you guys hate me don't you! DX I had to stop it here.

We're 5 away from 100 reviews :] dont be that reader who just passes by, and if you're too lazy to log in thats okay! Anonymous is on, let me know whats going on in your heads when you read, this story will only be as good as the feedback it gets!

You all know what happens next chapter ;] or do you? See you all soon!


	8. Chapter 8

A/n T_T You guys hate me I know, it has been a really long time. I didn't reeling being in the military was going to be such a difficult thing to go through and to balance my writing and everything else in life.. I hope that most of you come back and enjoy this chapter that I have written. I made sure to put alto of thought into it. PLEASE IF YOU SEE ANY NOTICEABLE ERRORS OR PARTS THAT COUNTER EACH OTHER LET ME KNOW! Otherwise please do let me know what you think of this. :]

Chapter 8

Alice

I was enjoying my time with my brothers Emmett and Jasper as they played UFC on the Xbox. Both were exchanging colorful words to each other, which Esme would not approve of if she were in or around the house. I was situated on the leather couch while the boys where sitting cross legged on the floor, Edward was in his room and Rosalie was sitting at the dinner table flipping through a car magazine that she had already read 4 times today.

A loud huff came from Rosalie. "Remind me again why we live in forks Washington." She said to anyone listening.

"Because, Esme liked this house better than the smaller one in Oregon. " Jasper replied and I added "Because the hospital was looking for a head honcho like Carlisle."

"Oh… right." She replied without much thought. "Does nothing interesting ever happen in this town… I mean really, there aren't any decent car shows within a 10 mile radius, there is something seriously wrong with this state." By this time everyone in the room is nodding their head just enough to get her to stop talking. It was after all, the 43rd time she's asked that exact question and has complained about how lame this state was.

All in all, this state or this town wasn't so bad, it was the perfect weather scenario for our family, it's quite, and the shifter tribe paid no mind to us as long as we paid no mind to them. The dear, rabbit, and bear population is plentiful and kept under control by us. Which reminded me, I haven't feed in a couple of days.

"I'm going out for a hunt, if anyone is interested." I said to the room while projecting my voice enough where Edward would hear it as well. "I'll go with you" said Rosalie. "Same here" Edward said as he was making his way down the stairs. Emmett and Jaspers eyes were glued to the TV. I still wasn't the happiest person around Edward, but to live in the same house with so many others you're obliged to forgive and place it to the back of your mind.

"Where can we find some bear?" asked Rose. I started making decisions on where we would go, most showed the outcome of only deer, and rabbits. "Nowhere in the local area, there are only deer and rabbits today."

"What about one of the Lakes at the Olympic National park?" asked Edward. I was in and out of the vision within milliseconds. "Blackwood lake has some bear close to it" I smiled.

"Great! Some excitement, let's take the jeep!" Edward and I witnessed one of the rare smiles Rosalie had to offer and climbed into the jeep.

I made myself comfortable in the front seat of Emmett's jeep. It would take us about 20 minutes in the car and another 10 on foot to get to the lake because of the hills. Cheap thrills; a common thing for vampires I guess.

Bella

Sam and Seth ran in the opposite direction presumably to get into the car to drive over to the Cullen's house. Carlisle and I ran in the direction towards the creek. We jumped over and passed many large plush bushes and rock formations. It was slightly uncomfortable to be running at Carlisle's speed but because of the dire circumstance I pushed the discomfort away with the aid of my adrenaline pumping through my veins.

We made it to his house in little time and I followed him through the house, up the stairs, down a hallway to the third door on the right. In here there was a large maple Victorian desk that was covered in paper. The walls were decorated with ceiling to floor overstuffed bookshelf's. there was a stained lamp in the corner that emitted a warm yellowish glow to the room, making it seem even more like a pre 21st century study.

"I need you to push all the papers on the desk onto the floor." Carlisle spoke swiftly, " In the cabinet my the second bookshelf over there" he used his head to indicate what direction" I need you to grab the I.V bag that's on the top self and a needle from the middle shelf and bring it over here." With every instruction he gave me I did it as he set up and sterilized the area that he would be working in. he grabbed the objects he ask for and paused, "if you get squeamish with needles I suggest you look away" I didn't register right away with what he had said before he forced the needle into Ciar's front leg.

"This I.V has morphine in it so it'll help with the pain, he has no internal bleeding, but the snap that Seth had heard was his hip bone breaking. I will head to the clinic as soon as his system start regulating and I will be back with the materials that I need to create a walker." We could hear the sound of an old trucks engine.

"Carlisle" a woman's voice called "the Quileute wolfs are here, do you- oh hello" she stopped her question when she made it to the door "I'm Esme," she stretched her hand out for a hand shake. I wrapped my hand around hers loosely, surprised with how cold her hand was, but it felt amazing to my own hot hand.

"Bella," I simply replied

"Are you here with Sam?" she asked me. "And why is there a wolf on your desk Carlisle?"

Carlisle answered for me, " the wolf here is Bella's companion, he was attacked in the woods by a vampire, Sam is here because Bella is a shifter as well, and if I were to guess a visitor at their tribe. "

"Yes," I confirmed "I lived in Canada for a few years, Sam doesn't trust you and right now I'm not sure what to think about being here, but you're helping Ciar. Seth is going to be here with me as a peace keeper; he's not a shifter but knows about all of us as shifters and you as vampires because I told him." Esme gave Carlisle and uneasy look of concern.

The engine outside finally came to a stop, we could hear two doors open and close. Carlisle motioned us out of the room and we followed him down the hallway and stairs into past the family area that I had not paid any attention to and into the foyer. Esme had opened the door before Sam could know and greeted him with a forced warm smile.

"Good afternoon Sam," he nodded politely "and Seth I presume?" Seth smiled his toothy grin and nodded

"Hello!" he said.

"Come in, make yourself comfortable, the T.V. is this way. Bella you're welcome to come and sit as well" She started walking in the direction of the family room, Seth followed and Sam stayed. I looked at the stairs and then back at Carlisle.

"Because of the morphine n the I.V. Ciar will be asleep for a while, you can go ahead and relax." He offered a small smile then he turned and had his full attention on Sam. "Sam, I believe we have much to discuss about, if you would like we can sit at the dining table and if you're hungry I'm sure Esme would be happy to make you and anyone else a sandwich." He and Sam moved into the dining room and I made my way to the family room there I found Esme trying to explain how to turn on the T.V. and select channels.

I sat down on the couch and Seth said thank you before he sat down next to me. "Would the two of you like anything to eat?" She asked. Seth looked over at me, I just shrugged in response, my appetite was completely gone.

"A sandwich please if that's okay" he ask her, Esme smiled and then asked me, "Bella?"

"No thank you, I'm not hungry right now" she nodded and went to the dining area, probably to ask the same thing. I could he his polite refusal and watched Esme walk into the kitchen.

I was looking at the T.V. but all of my concentration was focused on what Sam and Carlisle were discussing.

"What's your verdict" Sam bluntly asked

Carlisle sighed "The scratches do look like it came from a vampire, but there are no bit wounds. Which leads me to believe the worst."

"How bad?"

"This is enough evidence that we might have a first year vampire on the loose who is trying to get their food source food from something other than humans, but is unsure how to."

They both were in silence.

"If this new vampire gets too close to the tribe we will have to kill it."

"That is completely understandable. The safety of your people and the city of forks must be the top priority here. I believe we can put our differences behind us for the time being and work together " Carlisle agreed and suggested. "If your pack could…"

A figured had passed in front of me distracting me from my listening. Esme had come back into the room and handed a plate with 2 sandwiches to Seth. He said thank you and started eating. I was about to continue to listen in the conversation when I heard the hum of another car engine pull up. I could hear 2 new voices, one female and one male, but three doors opened and closed.

"I'm not even inside and I can smell their stench" one of the females spoke in disgust. "Why are they even here?" she questioned, maybe to her two counterparts maybe to no one, but the male voice answered her anyways.

"Something happened; Carlisle is talking to Sam right now."

That caught my attention, all three of them had just gotten here and he already knows that Carlisle is talking to Sam, but how. I would have to keep my eye out on him, whoever he was.

Alice

We had gotten a phone call from jasper that something had occurred for the shifters from the Quileute's to ask for help from Carlisle. Rosalie wasn't too concerned, she has never enjoyed the shifters company or their presence in the area. Edward being the temperamental one of the family and also being able to read their minds made it difficult for him to be around them for too long. We took our time if it were a situation where Carlisle couldn't have handled it he would have called us directly.

Rosalie had her fill and fun from her hunt. Edward and I took turns chancing some of the mountain lions around the lake before dining in ourselves.

We made it back to the house in the same amount of time that it took us to get to the lake. When we pulled through the driveway we could see a red Chevy pickup truck. Rosalie scoffed "You call that piece of trash a car; I've seen better cars put together from scratch when I was first turned." Rosalie parked effortlessly into the parking garage and proceeded to exit the car.

"I'm not even inside and I can smell their stench" She said in disgust, her hand covering her nose. "Why are they even here?" she questioned.

"Something happened; Carlisle is talking to Sam right now." Edward answered his face in concentration.

We entered the house through the garage door and where greeted by a woman with long brown flowing hair, her skin was white untouched by the sun. The way she sat was guarded, and tense. In her eye you could see that there was a dangerous and wild side that no one should cross, but in those eyes there was determination and loyalty. Next to her sat one of the younger boys from the reservation. Not a shifter yet, I could tell, but his scent was different then a human. Carlisle's soft voice was coming from the kitchen and we could hear Sam just as clearly, but I wasn't paying attention. The girl sitting on the couch had my complete attention. I wanted to know absolutely everything about her, who she was, where did she come from, her favorite song and even what her favorite body wash scent.

She had this wild beauty about her, you could tell just by looking at her eyes. She had familiar long brown hair that had natural copper highlights. She was the girl from the visions.

Esme had come from the other room and told us to wait for our brothers in the living room where the girl and Quileute boy were.

It was slightly awkward at first, Edward was concentrated on the conversation between Sam and Carlisle, so he didn't realize that the girl was, in fact, the one from my vision that I had a few weeks ago; and Rosalie was being her usual self when the shifters where anywhere near, moody and bitchy. The Quileute boy didn't seem to mind us and kept his eyes glued onto the T.V while eating the last slice of the sandwich that Esme presumably made for him. I sighed, I guess it was up to me to break the ice once again for this family.

"Hi!" I exclaimed to the woman in front of me, effectively startling her from the point on the wall that she choose to stare at. "My name's Alice, This is my sister Rosalie" I Motioned to her; Rosalie's greeting in return was a raised eyebrow and a scoff. "And this is Edward" His greeting was a simple nod of his head. Even though he was the most temperamental, he was also the most respectful of our family. The woman in front of me just stared at me. The Quileute boy looked between myself and the girl next to him. He introduced himself first.

"Hi" he said with a large smile, "I'm Seth, and this is Bella, she's uh-"

Bella

"Capable of speaking for herself." I laughed as I cut off Seth, "Sorry I was really lost in thought and had a train wreck" I said pointing to my head. The short girl, Alice, laughed along with me. She asked.

"Are you apart of the Quileute tribe?" her head tilted slightly to the side, it was a really cute gesture, and had me smiling like an idiot.

"No, but they consider me to be an Honorary guest."

"Oh very nice, where are you originally from then if you don't mind my intrusion?" She inquired, I should be bothered by all of these questions, but her voice and her laugh was just so nice to hear, and just being in a room with a girl who wasn't emily or leah was such a nice difference, I had to keep her talking.

"Like… before coming here or where was I born?"

"Both if you don't mind." she made herself comfortable on the floor in front of me, but not within a reaching distance, crossing her legs at the ankles and leaning back on her hands.

"Well, I lived the majority of my life in phoenix with my mom. And before I came here I was a nomad for lack of a better word. I lived in Canada for a couple years."

"Oh really?" She said excitedly "What part? We travel through Canada often, because we have cousins up in Alaska"

"The providence north of Alberta, Nunavut. There's nothing really there to make it a place to go for a scenic route"

"Or anything in general" She laughed "Why Nunavut?"

"I uh-…" I was cut off by Carlisle and Sam and they entered the room.

"Have a good day Sam, Bella and Seth are in good hands, feel free to stop by anytime for an update."

"Thank you Carlisle, I have to go tell the elders what's happening now." He shook Carlisle hand and looked over to Seth and I. "Seth, don't eat everything and don't do anything stupid."

"Duh Sam. It's not like I'm in a house filled with vampires or anything." His sarcasm thick, surprisingly making Rosalie snort as she held in her laughter. Sam sighed and walked out the door.

Rosalie sat down next to seth, all the while seth never let his eyes leave Rosalie. She spared him a glance, then looked at me, a look of slight confusion crossed her face before she continued. "Nunavut?"

"Right" I answered, I involuntary watched Carlisle make his way from the front door to the open pulse chair that was on Rosalie's side. "When I shifted, I was hot and I ended up just running to find a cooler place to stay. I had a pull that was taking me north." I fixed myself to where I would be in a more comfortable position. The other guy, Edward I think Alice said, sat in the chair while Alice scooted back closer to him.

"Honestly I had no idea where I really was for a good portion of the time that I was traveling through Canada. I just stayed away from the lights and away from all of the ice roads. The Arctic wolves that I stayed with told me what the providence was called, although they have a different name for it."

"Arctic wolves? You could communicate with them?" Carlisle asked.

"Not exactly, It took me almost my entire time with them to understand them. By the time I left them I could understand them completely but only reply back slightly. Its like spanish almost, how you have to have to right accent and sentence structure to make any sense. Its why Ciar listens to me."

"Is Ciar your son?" Continued Carlisle.

"No, but he is my pup, and by my alphas orders I am to take care of him until he is old enough to be on his own if he so chooses."

"So does that mean you still have to do what your alpha says even though you're here now." asked Alice.

"There are grey areas with that." I shifted my position again due to my foot falling asleep. Seth was sitting more comfortably and was on his last few bites of his second sandwich. "Ciar brought it up to my attention that I was now his alpha, but if my alpha were to ever come here, I wouldn't fight for dominance because I literally owe them my life."

"Would your alpha become ciar's alpha if the event ever happened?" Asked Edward, looking immensely intrigued on how the wolf system was unraveling.

"I honestly have no idea, I think it would be up to him who he decides to follow." I replied.

A small whimper came from upstairs. I was immediately off the couch and up the stairs into the room where ciar was. Carlisle on my tail. Ciar's eyes looked around wildly until they landed on me. He let out the most heart breaking noise that I ever heard. You could tell by his eyes that his was in a lot of pain and very scared.

"You're okay." I tried to assure him. "We are safe now." My hands automatically went to caress his maw and his ears. I kissed his snout hoping to distract him a bit.

"Bella" Carlisle interrupted. "I'm going to have to sedate him again. He's in too much pain and I can hear how fast his heart is racing. " I nodded. He stuck the syringe into Ciar's forearm and messaged the area when he pulled it out. The effects of the morphine kicked in immediately and Ciar's eyes slowly closed.

"This should be the last one he needs. Esme and I will redo the stitches and make sure everything its cleaned before he wakes up again."

"How long will he be out for?" I asked still rubbing his head around his ears.

"We are hoping that it will last him until tonight, it depends on how fast his body burns off the medication. Just like humans the internal antibodies control what can and cannot be aloud to wander around."

"I understand," I told him back "I'll stay in here for a while if thats okay?"

"Yes of corse, since you will be staying the night Esme can cook you some food if you like. Do you have anything that you would prefer?"

"I can't eat cooked foods..." I started and looked up to see his reaction, he was highly intrigued. "I've been eating raw meat for 2 years, its the only thing that I can keep down at the moment." 'he can't find this disgusting right? I mean they suck blood to survive...' I thought immediately after I spoke.

"How very interesting, How did you- never mind that can be for another day, I will have one of the kids hunt one down for you to eat later then. I'll leave you and Ciar alone, if you need anything at all just give a yell." He left the room leaving it ajar, I could hear the footsteps receding and making their way down the stairs.

'These vampires seem nothing like the ones that the elders said. They were kind, and closely nit, like a real family, or a pack. Maybe its because they are so closely alike that the tension between the vampires and werewolfs exist.' I thought as I rested my head close to Ciar's and closed my eyes "We will find what did this to you Ciar, even if it takes a very long time." The last thing I remember before darkness took over was Ciar's steady breathes on my face.

A/n I always take constructive criticism in consideration. So If theres is anything you'd like to say, or that you think that I could change to make this better let me know.


End file.
